La Concubina del Dios del Fuego
by ana98 lopez
Summary: Natsume el dios del fuego esta harto de su matrimonio arreglado con la diosa de la belleza y la crueldad Luna decide escapar a la tierra un rato y se interna en un bosque pensando que allí no lo van a encontrar tan pronto pero hay es donde se encuentra algo o alguien que jamás dejara ir
1. Chapter 1 El Escape

**La concubina del dios del fuego**

Natsume Hyuga el dios del fuego esta harto de su matrimonio arreglado con la diosa de la belleza y la crueldad Luna Koizumi decide escapar a la tierra un rato y se interna en un bosque pensando que allí no lo van a encontrar tan pronto pero hay es donde se encuentra algo o alguien que jamás dejara ir

Hola a todos los que les dieron una oportunidad a mi historia soy nueva en esto y espero que sea de su agrado

No soy dueña de Gakuen Alice le pertenecen a Tachibana Higuchi

Capitulo 1: El Escape

BASTA- se escucho el grito del señor de aquel enorme castillo y puso a temblar a todo el que estaba en el, pues no era para menos ya que Natsume el dios del fuego de aquel catillo ya se sabía que cuando está enojado si es que aprecian su vida es mejor que no se crucen en su camino si no quieren para un muy pero muy mal rato

Estoy harto de esta mierda -replico el pelinegro saliendo enfurecido de la sala de preparativos hacia los jardines del palacio

Natsume tranquilízate -decía Ruka que al conocer el carácter de su mejor amigo preocupado de lo que este podía hacer en este estado lo había seguido-no arreglaras nada si te pones así- continuo el rubio

Lo se Ruka pero comprende si sigo aquí por más tiempo luna y sus preparativos para la fiesta me volverán loco- le respondió Natsume a su amigo

Y tenía razón si nos salía de aquí para cuando llegue la fiesta no quedara nada del él – la fiesta – pensó ya hace 5 años que vive un infierno con su matrimonio un matrimonio que desprecia más que nada ya que nunca lo quiso

FLASHBACK

_No, no yo a aceptar esto- contesto el pelinegro con la serena que mas pudo _

_Tenéis que aceptar –exigía el concejo de anciano de los dioses- después de la muerte de los Dioses de la luz Yuka y Izumi Yukihira y su hija recién nacida la diosa último descendiente de los Dioses de la luz con cual estabas destinado a casarte primero ya no se encuentra en este ciclo de vida _

_Para mantener la paz en este mundo es indispensable que te cases con luna koizumi descendiente del los Dioses de la crueldad y oscuridad para mantener el equilibrio _

_Es decir que me están sacrificando-cuestiono incrédulo al oír eso _

_Es una de las responsabilidad proteger el mundo natsume-sama debe entender que…-trata de explicarle al joven Dios_

_Y si me opongo – interrumpió el azabache_

_Si te opusiera – serias confinado a la __**zona 0**__ y además culpado por la destrucción del mundo y tu no pagarías el precio de muerte que eso carga sino será tu familia_

_Al escuchar eso natsume se tenso aunque fuera uno de los dioses más fuertes que existen sabía que no podía contradecir al consejo de acianos por ahora y también era cierto que era responsabilidad suya cuidar al mundo , ademes la vida de su familia estaba amenazada también_

_De acuerdo- dijo con un tono de resinación y sabiendo que más tarde se arrepentiría, arrastrando las palabras continuo – acepto me casare con Luna koizumi _

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Gracias a dios que Ruka lo había ido a visitar por su aniversario y estaba con él para aconsejarlo o ya que no abría aguantado tanto

No se que hacer Ruka 5 años atrapado con ella –decía el pelinegro

Lo sé, yo más que nadie se que todo esto lo haces para salvarnos, Natsume-dijo el rubio -nos justo para ti

Que puedo hacer para tener un poco de paz – dijo- escaparé voy a salir unos días de aquí-pensó

Eso es voy a escapar-le dijo a su amigo rubio

Escapar, de que hablas-contesto ya que no entendía a lo Natsume que se refería

Aun falta dos semanas para la fiesta de aniversario ¿verdad?-le dijo al rubio

Si ¡y!- contesto intrigado, no le gustaba para donde iba esta conversación

Me iré- respondió con suma tranquilidad

Y adonde si se puede saber-dijo Ruka

Al mundo humano-se limito a contestarle a su mejor amigo

Y porque allí –pregunto Ruka

Porque allí es un lugar donde no me conocen y tiene muchos lugares donde poder estar solo- respondió y si era verdad y además estaría lejos de esa maniática de Luna

Estas seguro de hacer esto Natsume-dijo preocupado

Si por supuesto, además el mundo humano no esta prohibido y puedo a visitarlo cuantas veces quiera

Sí, pero….-el rubio no pudo terminar de hablar

Pero nada me iré ahora mismo- término el pelinegro y comenzó a dibujar unas inscripciones raras en un círculo en el aire

Ahora, Pero Natsume deberías primero avi…sar- el rubio no pudo decirle todo ya que Natsume se había marchado por el portal mágico que creo

Aaaaahhh, presiento que esta escapadita va a terminar mal –se dijo para sí mismo mientras se encaminaba al palacio pensando en cómo va a explicar lo del el Dios de Fuego

Natsume cruzó el espacio tiempo y se encontró con un bosque a su alrededor rápidamente puso una barrera protectora alrededor del para que se demoraran en localizarlo. Se adentro en el bosque, inmerso en el silencio y la soledad quitándose un rato aquella mascara de frialdad e indiferencia casi crueldad que le obligaban a usar.

Aquel silencioso bosque lo tranquilizaba una vez muy adentro se encontró un árbol de sakura era enorme y detrás del un precioso lago con una hermosa agua cristalina en el, se subió a las ramas y se acomodo en una de ellas

Cuando ya estaba a punto de quedarse dormido de pronto escucho que se acercaba una melodía la más hermosa que jamás avía oído era una voz tan dulce que parecía de los ángeles cantada era como si sea voz tranquilizaba de alguna manera la tempestad de su alma

Y pese a la curiosidad abrió un poco las rama que lo cubrían descubrió lo mas especial que nunca pensó encontrar…

Aunque en ese momento aun no lo sabía

CONTINUARA...

Por favor dejes sus rewiews quiero saber que opinan .

Hasta la proxima


	2. Chapter 2: El Encuentro

**La concubina del dios del fuego**

**Resumen:**

Natsume Hyuga el dios del fuego está harto de su matrimonio arreglado con la diosa de la belleza y la crueldad Luna Koizumi decide escapar a la tierra un rato y se interna en un bosque pensando que allí no lo van a encontrar tan pronto pero ahí es donde se encuentra algo que nunca creyó que encontraría y a alguien que jamás dejara ir

Hola a todos. Espero que disfruten este capítulo y disculpen cualquier falta ortográfica que tendré

****_No soy dueña de Gakuen Alice le pertenecen a Tachibana Higuchi _

Capitulo 2: El Encuentro

Mikan es hora de levantarse - se escucho desde abajo en la sala una voz cansada y anciana puesto que era del abuelo de Mikan ya que él es el que se levanta primero y en la parte de arriba se despertaba con pereza una castaña de pelo largo dispersado por su cama . Con un bostezo se paró de la cama y se dirigió a la cortina de su ventana los rayos del sol que recién salían por el oeste tocan las mejilla rosadas de la castaña

Era muy temprano en la mañana pero eso no importaba para la castaña ya que estaba acostumbrada a ese horario. Como todas las mañanas debía ayudar a cuidar a los chiquititos y con los quehaceres en el orfanato. Y no lo hacía por obligación. Aquel lugar el que había vivido los últimos 16 años de su vida era su hogar y esos 9 pequeños y su abuelos su familia las personas que más le importantes en este mundo

Ya que cuando aún era un bebe sus padres quienes fueran que sean ya que la castaña no saben quienes son y por causas desconocidas Mikan fue abandonada en la puerta del orfanato

El abuelo como lo llama Mikan fue la persona que la cuido todo este tiempo y como el abuelo iba envejeciendo lo que la entristecía a la castaña ya no podía cuidar de los pequeños por eso ella en agradecimiento lo ayudaba con lodo lo que pueda

Fue al baño y como siempre para quitase la pereza se baño después se vistió con sus ropas de siempre que consistían en un vestido largo sencillo propios de la época media y sus botas castadas pero aun firmes, salió de su cuarto y se dirigió a la cocina abrió la despensa y vio que pronto ya no tendrían nada que comer eso la dejaba intranquila tenía que encontrar un trabajo pronto porque lo que dejaba el pequeño granero que tenían alado donde estaban las pocas gallinas ,una cabrita y la vieja vaca gloria nombre que le habían puesto los pequeños a la vaca

La castaña saco lo único que había un poco de pan y mermelada y los preparo en porciones iguales para los niños ella y su abuelo ,esperando que este trajera leche del granero como todas las mañanas , subió de nuevo las escaleras y se dirijo a la derecha con cautela abrió toda la puerta y lo mismo con la puerta de al frente cogió un flauta y con todo el aire que pudo retener en sus pulmones , soplo esto y un ruido por toda la casa se extendió que incluso el mas dormido se levantaría, era la manera más rápida de levantar a los pequeños

CHICOS ES HORA DE LEVANTARSE – grito la castaña, quejaditos y reglamos de sus vocecita se escucharos por ambas habitaciones por igual unos tratando de despertases y otros tapándose para seguir durmiendo – vamos despiertan -

Onee-chan- dijo uno de los pequeños que salía de su respectiva habitación hacia la sala – siempre nos levantas con un susto –continuo el pequeño

Siii- decía las niñas- terminaremos con un ataque al corazón – término de decir una de ellas con un puchero

Lo sé pero si no lo hago no se despertarían ¿o sí?- dijo Mikan con una sonrisa pues tenía razón no se despertarían si fuera de otra manera, todo sonrieron y bajaron al comedor haciendo mucha bulla típico de ellos

Lucas – llamo Mikan al mayor de los niños- y Yoi-chan- se limito a decir ya que no lo veía por ningún lado y eso solo le indicaba una cosa

Sigue en la cama creo que aun no se siente bien –dijo y con eso bajo al comedor con los demás

Mikan el escuchar eso entro a la habitación de los niños y se encamino a la cama esquina y se sentó con cuidado para no aplastar al pequeñito envuelto en la cama – Yoi-chan, despertar ya es de mañana – movió un poco las sabanas para que le de la luz

Mama – de repente dijo Yoi-chan con los ojos entre abiertos acostumbrándose al la iluminación –aa perdón Onee-chan te confundí- se escucho al ver bien la cara de Mikan

No pasa nada – le dijo con una tierna mirada – dime como estas hoy- le pregunto la castaña con su voz dulce

Creo que bien- respondió con tranquilidad pero de pronto comenzó a toser y eso preocupo a Mikan –no te preocupes – dijo al ver a la cara de Mikan , cogió una de las manos de la castaña y las puso en su frente – vez va no tengo fiebre- continuo diciendo con una sonrisita que solo veía Mikan

Está bien pero hoy descansa después de comer ya – dijo la castaña a comprobar que ya no tenía fiebre se puso más relajada

Yoichi era el más pequeño de todo solo tenía 5 añitos era muy maduro y solitario para su edad no hablaba más de lo necesario tal vez es por lo que ha vivido en tampoco tiempo, a sus padres los asesinaron enfrente suyo cuando teína 3 años y desde entonces estuvo en la calle sin protección , mi abuelo lo encontró en una tormenta tirado en un callejón con mucha fiebre hace 1 año eso hace que se enferme con frecuencia todo eso fue un cran trauma aun hay noches de tormenta en el que él se esconde en mi cuarto porque está asustado pero lo niega

Vamos – Mikan coge a Yoichi en peso y bajan al comedor, lo sienta en una silla y con su abuelo que ya había llegado con la leche se sienta a comer. Ese momento en el que nodos comen, convesan, hacen bulla, se ríen, era uno de los momentos más hermosos para los ojos de Mikan

Después del desayuno todos se dispersaron se fueron hacer lo que tenían que hacer. Mikan recogió la mesa e izo los quehaceres que le tocaban. Una vez terminado los quehacer quiso relajar y nada mejor para ella que visitar el lago del bosque que solo ella conocía el canino

Y sin más se dirijo hacia ese lugar

Camino por un rato admirando el panorama del bosque sus flores y animales y eso la inspiro para cantar ya que para ella cantar era como gritar , expresar todo lo que tiene guardado en su corazón y dejarlo salir cosa que no hace con frecuencia

Ane ni nureta hoho wa  
namida ni noio ga shita  
yasashii manazashi no tabibito

Divisa el lago cerca con el enorme árbol de Sakura a junto al el, por alguna razón ese lugar le traía paz y felicidad era para ella algo mágico y mientras seguía cantando corría al lago deteniéndose en los lugares en donde se encantaba alguna flor o animal

shizuka ni hibiiteru  
natsukashii ongaku  
omoidasunai kioku samaijau

Llego al lago en compaña de aves que la acompañaban con el compas de la música suave y animales que se quedaban en paz con aquella voz, camino tranquilamente por filo del lago mientras seguía cantando

yume wa tabidatsu no chiisana tsubasa de  
omoi no kienai basho made futari de  
tooi umi wo sora wo koete 

Guiada por la melodía de los pajaritos se quito las botas, las dejo a un lado y sumergió los pies en la fresca agua siguió cantando y lentamente camino y en el interior de lago mojando su vestido dejándose llevar por la suave melodía se olvido por un momento de todos sus problemas

kurai yoru no naka de  
watashi wo terashiteru  
yasashii manazashii no anata ni

aitai 

Termino de cantar y se quedo en silencio por un rato sin saber que un pelinegro la contemplaba asombrado y deslumbrado por lo que hacía pasado

Natsume quien había quedado maravilladlo por ese espectáculo se cae de la rama y choca con el suelo causando un gran ruido, que no paso desapercibido para la castaña

Quien eres- pregunta con intriga que al darse cuenta del ruido había salía del lago rápidamente -el me vio haciendo el ridículo-pensó avergonzada por todo lo que había hecho anterior mente Mikan- responde – le dice-porque me espiabas

No te espiaba –contesto Natsume –pasaba por a aquí nada mas, solo tuve mala suerte de encontrarte – aun que eso no era lo que el pelinegro –además yo estaba más primero que tu, durmiendo en el árbol hasta que escuche una horrenda voz y me izo caer del árbol

Mala suerte, horrenda voz - repitió ofendida, mientras se terminaba de arreglar su vestido y se ponía sus botas, se acercaba al pelinegro-la de mala suerte aquí soy yo –continuo se para en frente de el – no puedo creer que me hallas visto –pensó nuevamente la castaña -y no te creo que estés aquí solo para dormir esta es una parte muy profunda en el bosque nadie camina por aquí

Con respectó a lo que hago aquí estoy perdido eso es todo- se invento ese pretexto con tono indiferente como siempre

Estas perdido –pregunto Mikan con un tono más dulce que antes

Hm-se limito a responder

Lo tomare como un sí –dijo la castaña - ven sígueme conozco un atajo que nos llevara a fuera del bosque

Medio término de decir esto se propuso a caminar sin darse cuenta de la raíz de aquel gran árbol de cereza y cayó al suelo como un costal de papa

Y tú crees que te seguiré así polka- comento Natsume con un gesto de gracia por el momento y por lo que avía visto mientras la castaña se caía

Solo me trope… espera como que ploka… no me digas que… – Mikan se quedo en blanco al entender a que se refería se sonrojo –TUUU EEERRREEESSS UUNNN PPPEERRRVVEERRTTTIIDDDO-grito con todas sus fuerza

Cállate polka harás que mis oídos sangres- por alguna razón le empezaba a gustar verla enojada y sonrojada -además no te los vi, tú me los mostraste cuando te caíste- se defendió

Olvídalo salgamos de aquí – dijo Mikan tratando de ocultar su sonrojo

En silencio Natsume siguió a Mikan pensando en cómo su corazón latía fuertemente al estar cerca de la castaña y hace unos segundos cuando la había visto cantar , no lo quería admitir pero era la voz mas hermosa que había escucha cosa que nunca avía pasado antes

Aaa por cierto no me has dicho cómo te llamas – le pregunto la castaña – mi nombre es Mikan Sakura y el tuvo

Natsume Hyuga – contesto con su tono indiferente

Bien Natsume ya que esta perdido si quieres te puedes quedar con migo en el orfanato serás bienvenido

Hm- respondió el azabache

Solo esas palabras sabes decir –dijo sin más Mikan – vamos

Natsume comenzaba a sentir mucha curiosidad quería saber más sobre la castaña de alguna extraña manera se sentía atraído por ella por era que se sentía no lo entendía

Ambos no sabían que aquello era el inicio de algo con muchos obstáculos por pasar

Continuará…..

* * *

Bueno espero que le haya gustado este capítulo

Gracias por los reviews que me han dejado estoy súper contenta gracias a todos y sigan dejándolos y disculpen por las faltas de ortografía soy muy pero muy mala en eso y estoy en procesos de mejora

La razón por la que actualizo hasta ahora es porque solo voy a actualizar todos los martes

La canción ya han de haber adivinado y es de Tsubasa Chronicles

Hasta el próximo martes


	3. Chapter 3: Problemas

**La concubina del dios del fuego**

**Resumen:**

Natsume Hyuga el dios del fuego está harto de su matrimonio arreglado con la diosa de la belleza y la crueldad Luna Koizumi decide escapar a la tierra un rato y se interna en un bosque pensando que allí no lo van a encontrar tan pronto pero ahí es donde se encuentra algo que nunca creyó que encontraría y a alguien que jamás dejara ir

* * *

**Hola a todos. Espero que disfruten este capítulo y disculpen cualquier falta ortográfica que tendré**

_**No soy dueña de Gakuen Alice le pertenecen a Tachibana Higuchi** _

* * *

Capitulo 3: Problemas

Salieron del bosque y caminaron un poco más de diez minutos en el campo que ahora le rodeaba hasta encontrar una casa de dos pisos donde la castaña se detuvo en la cerca que lo rodeaba y giro hacia el pelinegro –esta es mi casa es sencilla y humilde pero es mi hogar - dijo orgullosa de lo que hacía referente con unas de sus sonrisas alegres que tanto la caracterizaban

Al ver es sonrisa el corazón del azabache dio un salto cosa que no dudo en oculto ya que no podía dejar que ella una perfecta desconocida le hacía sentir tan de repente así que la castaña no llego a percibir nada- oí quería preguntarte esto hace un momento dijiste "orfanato" acaso esta casa es uno y tu y las demás personas que viven aquí son huérfanos-dijo Natsume queriendo pensar en otro tema para calmar a su pecho

Bueno si eso es correcto todos los que vivimos aquí de una y otra forma somos huérfanos y el abuelo nos a cuida desde pequeños- su sonrisa paso de ser alegre a ser nostálgica pero rápidamente se repuso

Discúlpame no debí preguntar –dijo Natsume de alguna manera no quería por nada en el mundo que la castaña se pusiera triste y borrara esa hermosa sonrisa que estaba en su cara

No tienes que disculparte , no es tu culpa-contesto la castaña -pero sabe hoy en día todos somos una familia unida ya que nos ayudamos y nos apoyamos unos a otro aunque con una que otra pelea claro-reflexiono la castaña recordando algunos momentos en el que los chiquititos se peleaban por tonterías era muy gracioso verlos discutir hasta que se ponían a pelearse de verdad aquí era donde el abuelo o Mikan debían interferir para que ninguno de los dos se hagan daño pero eran pocas veces que eso pasaba casi siempre terminaban haciendo las paces de alguna manera

Ven te presentare a todos primero al abuelo–dijo Mikan y sin más se encaminaron al granero que había alado de la casa, entraron en este era un espacio un poco grande en un lado un corral con pocas gallinas en otro una cabrita comiendo pasto y más en el fondo tenían una vaca que los quedaba mirando

Abuelo donde estas- dice la castaña levantando un poco la voz para queseo ya en todo el granero-abuelo- vuelve a decir buscando con la mirada introduciéndose un poco más en el granero seguida por Natsume-estas aquí quiero decirte algo

Aquí estoy- dice el abuelo saliendo de debajo de la vaca con un balde de leche hacia donde su querida nieta estaba – hoy Gloria dio mucha leche mira- le dice a su nieta enseñándole el balde que sus ancianas manos sujetaba – aaa pero dime Mikan quienes el galán que tenemos aquí- dice al percatarse del joven que acompañaba a su nieta- no me digas que es tu novio, te lo tenias bien guardado eee Mikan

Abuelo pero que dices – Mikan se sonrojo por la palabras que su abuelo había dicho cosa que para Natsume no paso de desapercibido y eso le gusto que le digiera que era su novio y el sonrojo de esta – claro que no es mi novio es un amigo –dijo la castaña

Abuelo el es Natsume – señalando a este -y se ha perdido en el bosque y como no tiene adonde ir le e ofrecí alojamiento, se puede quedar aquí ¿verdad?

Claro querida aquí todos somos bienvenidos – dijo el abuelo con una sonrisa -siempre ay un lugar para alguien más-continuo y mirando a Natsume añadió- siéntete como en casa muchacho pero eso si tienes que ayudar con los quehaceres del hogar de acuerdo

No hay problema– dice Natsume con su siempre tono neutral. El abuelo se acomoda el balde para dejar una mano libre y se la tiende al pelinegro este al ver el gesto de da un apretón de manos y añade- Gracias

Gracias eres el mejor abuelo – dice Mikan se acerca a este y le da un beso en la mejilla-Bueno te dejamos abuelo le enseñare a Natsume lo demás – termina de decir luego sale y Natsume con ella

Para ser sincero hacen una bonita pareja no crees gloria- habla acariciando a la vieja vaca-Mmuuu- responde la vaca como si dijera si, el anciano se sonríe, el muchacho de daba la impresión que el protegería a su querida nieta y que podía estar tranquilo

Mikan le enseño a Natsume a los niños y estos muy rápido se encariñaron era como si el pelinegro tuviera un imán con los chiquitos se le prendieron y no dejaban de preguntarles cosas sin sentido la castaña tubo que mandarlos a hacer los deberes o a jugar para que lo dejaran respirar

También izo un recorrido por la casa mostrándole todo desde la cocina hasta los cuarto fue rápido ya que la casa tenia lo esencial nada más y se detuvieron en un cuarto al frente de el de Mikan con dos camas en el interior una se observaba que estaba ocupada y la otra no

Bien aquí te vas a quedar con el abuelo espero que no te moleste no hay más camas disponibles- señalando la cama desocupada

No importa – dice Natsume y por un impulso del corazón le coge una mano y le da un delicado beso en ella-gracias

El corazón de la castaña dio un salto por tan repentino acto y se sonroja tanto que podía competir con un tomate y ganaría –de...de nada no tienes por q… -no termina de decir por qué se oyó ruido y gritos que por un momento no sabían de donde provenían

Onee-chan ellos han vuelto y están rompiendo todo el abuelo no puede detenerlos- dijo una pequeña que corría hacia Mikan y se aferro a el vestido de esta-Onee-chan tengo miedo el abuelo esta en el suelo

Qué pero por que- en una fracción de segundo Mikan oye otro ruido y dejando cuidadosamente a la niña sale corriendo las palabras del "abuelo en el suelo" de la pequeña la preocupaban enormemente

Natsume que no entendía nada de lo que pasaba corrí también hacia el patio y seguido por la niña este le pregunto – dime que es lo que pasa por que están alterados

Los señores malos están aquí de nuevo y están rompiendo todo a su paso –dejo la niña y una vez que estábamos a fuera ella señalo – mira ellos son

¿Los señores malos?-repite Natsume ya que estaba cada vez más confundido cuando miro donde la niña señala a los hombres que vestían con trajes y gafas negros uno de ellos acorralaba a los demás pequeños que se abrazaban de miedos otro estaba con el abuelo y como ella decía estaba en el suelo y el ultimo estaba cogiendo a un niño de cabellos gris del cuello de su camisa preparándose para darle un buen golpe en la cabeza y a Mikan pidiendo que se detenga conteniéndose de llorar hay mismo

Soltadlo ahora –dijo Natsume alzando la voz con autoridad que por un momento izo temblar a aquellos hombres-te lo advierto soltadlo

Y que me vas hacer si no quiero – dijo el hombre y sin pensarlo dos veces Natsume se abalanzo hacia el tipo que tenia al niños sujeto y le proporcione un golpe en la cara que lo izo soltar al pequeño que corrió atrás de Mikan y caer

Maldito-dijo este incorporándose de pie nuevamente limpiándose la sangre del labio producto del golpe de Natsume y sacando una navaja dejando a todos los presentes en silencios y a una castaña más preocupada que antes – no debiste interferir veamos si eres el machito ahora

Y comenzó hacer cortadas en el aire, para Natsume eran fáciles esquivarlas y el hombre se estaba cansando así que vio a la castaña asustada sosteniendo al pequeño en un costado de él y en una maniobra que se suponía que iba para el pelinegro da un giro en dirección a Mikan y esta se quedo estatua sin hacer nada protegiendo a Yoichi detrás de ella viendo como el filo de la daga iba para su cara , Natsume al percatares de eso corre hacia la castaña y los cubre con su cuerpo cosa que la daga le atraviesa un poco en el hombro

Natsume –dijo alarmada la castaña al ver la sangre de este choreando por su brazo –es bien, Natsume, dime

Tranquila no es nada –saco la daga como si nada ya que poseía un cuerpo más resistente que cualquier normal humano esa era una simple herida que no le hacía daño- tu pagaras por hacer esto- Natsume le dijo el hombre con su voz gélida y este al escuchar esa voz lo hizo sudar frio y esos ojos que parecían cubiertos de sangre que lo miraban penetraban su alma no ayudaban

Con una patada en la cara Natsume noqueó al sujeto y sus amigos que estaban atentos a los acontecimientos cogieron a el que estaba en el suelo y corrieron a su auto- ni crean que esto es el fin vendremos orto día y allí no terminaran bien las cosas para ustedes – dijo uno de ellos – recuerda viejo los impuestos subieron ahora son 450 yenes y vendremos a por ellos- termino el otro y se marcharon dejan polvo a su paso

Después de que ellos se fueran Mikan corrió a lado de Natsume y lo ayudo a entrar a la casa seguidos de los niños y el abuelo, lo llevaron a su cuarto y aquí dejaron a Mikan y Natsume solos para que esta lo cure

No tienes por qué curarme sanara solo en unas hora-dice Natsume tratando de sacar a la castaña de su hombro y era cierto eso era aunque se viera profunda la herida para él no era más que un rasguño se curaría pronto

Como es posible que te cures ponto semejante herida –dice la castaña colocando un poco de alcohol en el algodón de su mano par desinfectar la herida –además es lo mínimo que puedo hacer ya que gracias a ti You-chan es bien y no fue para mayores –continuo limpiando la sangre del brazo -aun así no entiendo porque te debiste arriesgarte

Porque me ayudas tanto –dice el pelinegro, la castaña detiene por tan repentina pregunta - me das techo y comida pero ni siquiera me conoces

No tengo por qué mi abuelo siempre decía que hay que ayudar al prójimo-dice la castaña continuando en colocar el algodón en la herida y sonríe- además no siento que tengas malas intenciones, eso es lo que veo en ti

Aquí tienes tu respuesta- dice Natsume-lo mismo que tú me dices me paso a mi – ambos se quedan en un completo silencio como reflexionando las palabras dichas anteriormente

Con cuidado…despacio-dice rompiendo el hielo Natsume a Mikan que le estaba aplicando una venda como podía ya que no sabía cómo -no sea tan tosca, así no se pone una venda

Siii ya lose tranquilízate….mira ya termine- dice Mikan sonriéndole- de alguna manera te vez gracioso con las vendas , a Natsume no le daba creacia ya que ahora no podía moverse

Cabe decir que tuvieron que quitarles las vendad una y otra vez ya que ella lo dejaba como momia

continuara...

* * *

Los hilos del destino ya han comenzado a moverse y el futuro se escribirá a partir de las decisiones tomadas anteriormente

* * *

**Bueno espero que le haya gustado este capítulo**

**Gracias por los reviews y espero que me digan que opinan**

**Hasta la próxima**


	4. Capitulo 4:Convivir

**La concubina del dios del fuego**

**Resumen:**

Natsume Hyuga el dios del fuego está harto de su matrimonio arreglado con la diosa de la belleza y la crueldad Luna Koizumi decide escapar a la tierra un rato y se interna en un bosque pensando que allí no lo van a encontrar tan pronto pero ahí es donde se encuentra algo que nunca creyó que encontraría y a alguien que jamás dejara ir

* * *

**Hola a todos. Espero que disfruten este capítulo y disculpen cualquier falta ortográfica que tendré**

_**No soy dueña de**__**los personajes de**** Gakuen Alice le pertenecen a Tachibana Higuchi** _

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Convivir**

Mikan y Natsume se encontraban sentados en el techo de la ventana de esta y el atardecer que se podía observar desde el era realmente hermoso, los colores que eran visibles se sentían que estaba más vivos que antes y además de eso resaltaba aun más la belleza de la castaña para los ojos del azabache que la veía tan concentradamente, pues no se cansaba de ver la mirada relajada de esta ya que para él solo ese gesto le traía paz

Que cansada estoy –dijo Mikan tratando de concentrarse en otra cosa y estirándose la manos, mirando al frente ajena a los ojos carmesí que la veían con determinación admiraba aquel paisaje que la deslumbraba, aun así en su corazón la inquietud y el nerviosismo la inundaba por la presencia de estar tan cerca de tener al pelinegros, sus manos rosándose lentamente eran para ella una tentación de quererle agarra la mano y no soltarse pero sabía que no debía después de todo es un desconocido para ella

Es así siempre- pregunto sin más Natsume ya necesitaba distraerse y pensar en cualquier otra cosa, miro para otro lado de lo contrario ella podría descubrirlo aunque quería seguir mirándola se contuvo pues él no quería que la castaña le temiera de algo que el hiciera y que después este se esté arrepintiendo – digo con los niños siempre son así de interactivos-termino de decir para enfatizar en el tema

No, claro que no –dijo en un pequeño tono burlón Mikan hacia este al que Natsume no supo identificar pues ya que el pelinegro no conocía como son los pequeños era de esperarse que le preguntara eso ,es mas ya se estaba tardando

Qué bueno no me gustaría que fuera así todos días-dice un aliviado-sería realmente aun mas agotador si fuera siempre- de pronto Mikan soltó otra risita burlona pero Natsume que no entendió en lo absoluto del porque la reacciones de la castaña -¿habré dicho algo gracioso ?-s cuestiono para sí mismo

No son así –dijo la castaña calmándose de su risa y mirando al pelinegro para ver su reacción le continuo diciendo –para tu buena suerte hoy estuvieron tranquilos por lo general son aun peores- continuo con su risita burlona

Es en serio –dijo un Natsume sorprendido-Eso llaman tranquilos creo que alguien les dio café o azúcar estaban como locos corriendo por toda la casa-el pelinegro no sabía si estar sorprendido o aceptar la dura realidad ya que en un solo día le habían demostrados que los niños humanos tiene demasiada energía capas de agotar a un Dios poderoso como él

Si bueno créeme cuando te digo que eso es lo que mi abuelo y yo llamamos tranquilo- dice una tranquila Mikan, pues era verdad aquellos chiquititos que parecían unos angelitos no eran más que diablitos disfrazados-pero son niños es mejor que estén activos y riendo a tristes .¿no lo crees?.

Si creo que tienes razón -se miran y se quedan en silencio por un momento Natsume estuvo recordando los momentos que vi vivió hace pocas hora con todos tanto humanos como animales y cabe decir que jamás había interactuado con los humanos como lo hiso hoy

**_Hace algunas horas antes_**

Como siempre en el orfanato la mañana para todos comenzaba con el ruido de una flauta tocada con todos el oxigeno que sus los pulmones pudieran soplan, haciendo que todo los niños se levantaran de uno solo o cayeran del susto de la cama y por primera vez que se despertara a un mal humorado pelinegro saliendo de un portazo de su cuarto

Pero qué demonios fue ese ruido – gruño el pelinegro mientras los niños corrían por todo lados saludando y tratando de no volverse a dormir de nuevo, era un rebullicio para ser tan temprano en la mañana para el pelinegro ya que no acostumbraba a levantarse ni tan temprano no con tanta bulla es mas el odiaba que lo levanten a estas horas una vez por casi enciende a su dos mejor amigo por despertarlo así

Eso aquí significa "levantarse es de mañana"-decía una castaña con su sonrisa habitual rodeada por alguno de los niños que recibían su besito de buenos días por parte de ella - buenos días Natsume dormiste bien – le dijo la castaña a este –lo siento por despertarte así es que es la manera más rápida que encontré de levantar a todos sin que se vuelvan a dormir

Hn- Natsume por un momento quería matar la castaña pero al verla tan contenta interactuando con los pequeños su corazón latía tan fuerte que su malhumor desapareció por completo-Como puede ser que alguien que no conozca me saque de la oscuridad con un gesto que no tiene importancia-se preguntaba para sus adentros

Onii-chan Tranquilo es cuestión de tiempo - dijo una voz débil a Natsume que al bajar la vista vio que se trataba de Yoichi que salía de la habitación -te acostumbras dentro de poco –continuo este y se aferro al pantalón del azabache para poder tener su atención, mientras este se frotaba el ojo derecho al verlo Natsume lo alzo en pesos y lo sostuvo

Así es siempre como se levantan- pregunto el azabache con voz dulce el pequeño que no se había despegado de el día anterior le había llegado al corazón así como la castaña -Si- le respondió el pequeño al pelinegro con una sonrisa

Vamos a comer que se enfría -dijo la castaña a todos, los niños corrieron al comedor como siempre y Natsume aprovecho para bajar a Yoichi de sus brazos y el también bajo al comedor con sus amigos-Te sonrió-dijo cuando se quedaron los dos solos en el pasillo una alegre Mikan a Natsume que no entendía lo que se refería - me refiero a Yoichi el te sonrió amablemente de seguro le caíste bien

Y eso es malo-pregunto el azabache

No para nade es excelente significa que el está empezando a confía más en sí mismo y en los que lo rodean-dice ella- sabes es el un niño muy bueno que merece lo mejor pero la vida lo puso en situaciones complicadas a tan tierna edad –cuenta con nostalgia- ven vamos a comer

Bajaron al comedor y encontraron al abuelo y a todos los niños comiendo ,hablando, jugando todo al mismo tiempo, Mikan pronto se unió a ese grupo y comenzó a regañar a los pequeños con No hagan bulla o mastica no tragues etc. Natsume se quedo observándolo y se mantuvo en un segundo plano pensando que eso es una de verdad familia y se sentía un poco celoso por que cuando su familia estaba reunida nunca había un ambiente animado como el de ahora, más bien parecía funeral, no era que odia a su familia por eso es solo que cuando era pequeño quería que el ambiente sea un poco más animado

Natsume – la voz de la castaña lo saco de sus pensamientos- ven a comer con nosotros apúrate-dijo Mikan al pelinegro dejándole un espacio en la mesa junto a ella para que este se siente, por un momento la felicidad y el sentimiento de estar rodeado con una verdadera familia lo saco de su aislamiento y como nunca lo lleno de felicidad

Una vez terminada el desayuno ente risas y juegos Mikan se levanto y dirigiéndose a los pequeños mientras cogía los platos para lavarlos les dijo -bueno ya que terminaron cada uno se va a hacer los deberes y ordenar su cuarto entiendo

No- reprocharon todos los pequeños- que aburrido –dijeron otros, aun así se levantaron poco a poco para hacer lo que se les había encomendado - Mikan-nee después de terminar podemos jugar contigo y el nuevo Onii-chan-propuso Yoichi que dejo sorprendido a todos ya que nuca antes había pedido jugar con todos, eso puso muy contenta a la castaña

Si él quiere – respondió está mirando hacia donde se encontraba el pelinegro aun sentado- que dices Natsume mas tardes podrías jugar con nosotros

Por mi no hay ningún problema – contesto el azabache sin darle tanta importancia

Si viva-festejaban los pequeños -vamos a terminar rápido – corrieron todos a su cuartos a hacer los deberes y a ordenar su cama como había dicho anteriormente Mikan

Vamos Natsume-dijo la castaña una vez que estos se quedaron solos

A donde –contesto el

Te voy a decir Los básicos de como hace tus deberes-dice dirigiéndose a la salida

Y ¿cuáles son? –pregunto el pelinegro siguiéndola hasta el granero

Ordeñar a la vaca y a cabrita coger los huevos –dijo la castaña enseñando a cada uno de estos en su respectiva sección –mi abuelo fue al pueblo a vender lo que sacamos de los anímale ayer y esto lo hago yo pero tengo que hacer otras cosas así que te lo encargo mucho

Mikan le enseño paso a paso como sacar la leche de la vieja vaca Gloria y huevos de las gallinas, esas experiencias para el Dios del Fuego eran impensables, nunca en si larga existencia había pensado si quiera que haría estas cosas de humano , no pudo quejarse porque para él fue una rara y grata experiencia

Una vez terminador tanto los jóvenes como los niños se reunieron todos en la sala y estuvieron toda la tarde jugando con los pequeño como se los habían prometieron jugaron al caballito y Natsume era el, jugaron a las escondida a la casita, a las muñequitas, a los caritos y mucho más que los chiquititos pudieron inventarse

Una vez les niños se cansaron estos se quedaron dormidos y fue turno para que descansen Mikan y Natsume

**_Regresando al presente _**

Bueno debes reconocer que tiene su gracia jugar con ellos ¿verdad? Natsume –dijo en tono pícaro –con las muñecas – haciéndolo recordar cuando jugó con las niñas con las muñequitas sin duda fue lo más humillante que un Dios hizo

No fue graciosa-respondió con su voz indiferente- además ni una palabra de eso a nadie

Ambos se rehirieron hasta no poder más

No lo había notado será porque no lo haces muy a menudo pero realmente tienes una hermosa sonrisa- dijo tiernamente Mikan que se había fijado en ese pequeño detalle y lo hizo sobresalir

Pues tu sonrisa también no de quedan –dijo el azabache rápidamente pues ese comentario lo sorprendió y aunque era verdad él no era como ella que sonreía a todas horas no tenia porque nada lo alegraba hasta que conoció a Mikan

Natsume se había quedado cayado ya que no tenía idea de lo que hacer ya que nuevamente se había quedado prendando de la sonrisa de esta. Tenía una sonrisa hermosa que iluminaba sus ojos, por primera vez se fija en lo bonitos que son por los dioses ¿Por qué no se hacía fijado en ellos antes? No eran café claro más bien son almendrados y eran cubiertos por una larga pestañas

Al míralos podía ver claramente el alma de esta persona y se puede notar que esta mujer no es capaz de esconde nada ella es de las personas transparentes –pensó Natsume

Mikan que se preguntaba cual era el motivo de su penetrante mirada comenzó a sentirse nerviosa y eso la hiso sonrojarse, Natsume al verla sonrojada su corazón se derritió y cogió las manos de Mikan y las entrelazo con las de él, aunque estaba muy consciente de que reas una desconocida y debía soltarla no fue capaz de hacerlo por otro lado ella podría haber intentado retirar la mano pero tampoco lo hizo

Natsume sintió que Mikan temblaba y le pareció extraño ya que una persona no tiempla porque la otra le cojo la mano eso se lo cuestión ¿no será que se siente incómoda y no sabe como decirlo? O será por algo mas ¿será que tiene un novio y no lo dice? De alguna forma ese pensamiento lo enfureció que rea capas de buscarlo, encontrarlo y quemarlo, pero no puede ser cuando él conoció al abuelo este bromeo con que yo era su novio el pelinegro trato de quitar esa estúpida idea de la cabeza y disfrutar el momento pero no, no podía hacia que decidió que no se iba a quedar con la duda y le pregunto

Yo sé que no de mi asunto me pero me preguntaba si tiene novio o a alguien especial en tu vida-pregunto seriamente el azabache ya que no estaba seguro que respuesta le iba a dar

Alguien especial o un novio –la castaña se sonrojo al instante en pensar en alguien así y por alguna razón Mikan quería decir TU pero no se atrevió, ¿Cómo iba a decir eso a alguien como él, un perfecto desconocido?–No no tengo nada de eso porque la pregunta

Natsume suspiro aliviado se sentía contento de que sus sospechas no fueran ciertas y sin pensarlo contesto – por esto- y sin dejar reaccionar a la castaña y para sorpresa de esta el pelinegro la beso, no fue un beso con pasión aunque era lo que más le apetecía hacer en ese momento fue uno suave y espero a que ella abriera la boca y me invite a entrar para profundizar el beso.

Una vez que el oxigeno les falta este se separa y la mira, tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y su boca ente abierta en su cara sus expresiones son de confusión dándole la sensación de besarla de nuevo

Nat…nat…sume-balbució la castaña sin poder articular una sola palabra

Buenas noches –dijo el azabache y sin más salió del cuarto de Mikan sin mirar atrás ocultando rostro sonrojo se fue a su cuarto dejando sola a una confusa y extremadamente sorprendida castaña

Que fue eso- se pregunto la confusa castaña que se tocaba delicadamente sus labios donde hace segundo Natsume había….

continuara...

* * *

**_NO SE VE BIEN SI NO ES CON EL CORAZÓN -LO ESENCIAL ES INVISIBLE A LOS OJOS_**

**_ Antoine de Saint-Exupéry_**

* * *

**Disculpen alguna falta de ortografía**

**Eso es todo por ahora espero que le haya gustado. Dejen sus reviews me gustaría saber que opinan y como piensan que continuara y cualquier duda pregunten.**

**Hasta la próxima**


	5. Chapter 5:Promesa Eterna

**La concubina del dios del fuego**

**Resumen:**

Natsume Hyuga el dios del fuego está harto de su matrimonio arreglado con la diosa de la belleza y la crueldad Luna Koizumi decide escapar a la tierra un rato y se interna en un bosque pensando que allí no lo van a encontrar tan pronto pero ahí es donde se encuentra algo que nunca creyó que encontraría y a alguien que jamás dejara ir

* * *

**Hola a todos. disculpen las demora Espero que disfruten este capítulo y disculpen cualquier error  
**

_**No soy dueña de **__**los personajes de**** Gakuen Alice le pertenecen a Tachibana Higuchi** _

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Una Promesa Eterna **

Después de aquel incidente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el ambiente cambiaba radicalmente de ser ameno a ser completamente incomodo cuando los dos estaban juntos en un mismo lugar ya no era a como lo era antes y se podía notar desde lejos. Pero hay algo que ninguno de los sabia y es alguien más a parte de ellos sabia que paso aquella noche y quien iba a decir que ese simple acto ocasionaría tantos problemas en un momento del futuro

En los siguientes días Mikan trataba por todos los medios no quedarse sola con Natsume se sentía avergonzada por lo ocurrido no entendía por la había besado y aun que quería preguntarle no se atrevía.

Por otra parte el pelinegro no entendía cómo es que un dios como él puede perder la fuerza de voluntad y dejarse llevar por el impulso de deseo hacia la castaña no sabía que paso no pudo controlarse y estaba aprendiendo que si no hace algo pronto a la hora de irse no dejara que las castaña se aleje de él y eso complicaba mucho las cosas

El abuelo que se había dado cuente de la algo raro pasaba entre ellos dos, tuvo una idea para que dejaran de evitarse mutuamente volvieran a hablares y través algo mas pasara entre ellos, el anciano tenia la impresión que hay algo grande los une a ambos

Mikan-grito el abuelo desde la sala a la castaña que se encontraba arriba limpiando - ven un momento por favor necesito pedirte un favor

Dime abuelo que deseas-dijo la castaña que se asomaba por la escalera

Mikan necesitas unas cosas del pueblo por favor ve a comprarlas por mi –dijo entregándole una lista con algunas monedas en ella -estoy ocupado aquí así que no puedo ir

Por supuesto abuelo enseguida voy-dijo saliendo de la casa

Espera un poco Mikan- el abuelo hablo repentinamente haciendo que la castaña se girada para verlo nuevamente

Si abuelo se te olvida algo mas-concluyo amablemente ella

No es eso- contesto este con una amplia sonrisa– como el pueblo está lejos te parece si Natsume te acompaña, sabes que el camino es peligroso para una jovencita y me sentiré aliviado si el va contigo

No eso no, de ninguna manera quería eso, no quería estar sola con él, basta con verlo todo los días con eso tenía suficiente , además un gran esfuerzo ha hecho para evitarlo a toda costa, después de aquel beso no sabía cómo mirarlo a la cara o que hablarle solo recordarlo hacia que su corazón latiera a mil estaba a punto de protestar pero una voz varonil detrás de ella se lo impidió

Con gusto la acompañare –esa cuatro palabras que la castaña había escuchado le pertenecían a un pelinegro que entraba a la casa con Yoichi en brazos – disculpen la grosería pasaba por aquí y escuche su pequeña charla

Pero...- proteste no quería ir con el -yo puedo ir solo

Últimamente ha habido muchos ataques a jovencitas y no quiero que eso te pase a ti me sentiré inquieto a todo momento si vas tú sola

Vamos entonces al pueblo –dijo Natsume dejando a Yoichi en el suelo para cogerme del brazo y sacarme de l casa

Para el pelinegro esta era una excelente manera de volver a haber con la castaña necesitaba aclarar las cosas con ella a solas pero ella le huía cada vez que lo intentaba además de que aun estaba confundido el también

Yo también quiero ir –reprocho el pequeño inflando los cachetes pues no quería separarse de su nii-tan ahora favorito aferrándose al pantalón de el pelinegro

No puedes –dijo el abuelo separando a este de las piernas de Natsume-además… - después de esas palabra el abuelo continuo hablando para solo los oídos del pequeño, este asintió y con una sonrisa picara les izo de la mano en señal de despedida

Pues en marcha entonces – Mikan quería volver a protestar pero Natsume ya la había sacado de la casa encaminándose al pueblo - Hasta luego abuelo –este que veía la incomodidad de ella y para relajar el ambiente le dijo- Supéralo polka te acompañare

Agh!-solamente respondió esta al pelinegro le encantaba hacerla enojar le divertía y le relajaba cosa que rara vez hacia- no me digas así tengo nombre sabes- dijo luego de recordar el apodo que este le puso

Después de un largo y eterno para ellos silencio caminando al pueblo -Cuando hablas de que Yoichi había sufrido mucho a te refrieras a su vida antes de estar allí-dijo para sacar un tema de conversación, bueno realmente tenia curiosidad de ese tema el pequeño ha sabido cómo llegar al corazón de Natsume

A eso –dijo en un suspiro-es una historia muy tristes personalmente para mí-dicho esto la castaña le cuenta a Natsume el por qué el pequeño esta aquí como llego, cuáles fueron las condiciones entre muchas cosas más- fue muy duro al principio no conocía ni confiaba en alguien que incluso se escapo una vez fue todo un lio- dijo recordando ese momento

FLASHBACK

Mikan buscaba como otros desesperadamente a Yoichi quien hace horas había escapado del orfanato ya que estaba asustado y con miedo y no confiaba en nadie

¡¿You-chan donde estas!? –gritaba la castaña que sea había adentro al bosque cada vez mas y mas mientras llovía aun mas fuerte a cada minuto y los truenos comenzaban a sonar a lo lejos según algunas aldeanas Yoichi fue visto entrando en él y no ha vuelto

Después de tanto busca y bajo la insaciable lluvia Mikan lo encontró sentado con las rodillas al pecho tapándose fuertemente los oídos con los ojos cerrados sollozando con la espalda en un árbol -¡¿Yoichi!?- grito al verlo así y corrió donde estaba el pequeño –estas bien no te lastimaste

Mama –sollozo en forma de pregunta como un susurro de suplica levanto la vista y la castaña pudo ver de sus hermosos ojos las lagrimas que se distinguían de la lluvia-eres tu ¿verdad?

No cariño –dijo amablemente-soy Mikan recuerda

Mama y papa no están ¡me abandonaron! ¿Porque? ¿Es que soy un niño tan malo? – cuestiono alterado el pequeño una desesperación que se le notaba

No por supuesto que no tú eres un niño bueno y con un hermoso corazón Yoichi-trato de convencerlo pues tenía razón solo que él no lo comprendía

Y entonces porque me dejaron solo porque se fueron y porque no me llevaron –respondió el con nuevos llantos y sollozos

Yoichi escúchame pequeño ellos tus padres ya no pueden estar aquí en este momento junto a ti –dijo la castaña para que el niño entrara en razón -pero donde están ellos te pueden ver y cuidar y nunca te abandonaran aunque nunca puedas verlos ellos siempre estarán aquí en tu corazón protegiéndote siempre

En serio no me estas mintiendo ¿ellos me están mirando y ciudadano?-pregunto tratando de tranquilizarse

Si por supuesto – dijo sonriéndole a este -y estoy segura que no le gustaría verte así de triste – continuo-ven volvamos a casa todos te están esperando ya que de ahora en adelante esta será tu casa y nosotros tu familia

Nee-tan gracias – le da un rápido abrazo y le coge la mano mientras continúan caminando sonriente hacia su nuevo hogar. Ya no importaba la lluvia el ella sabía que tenía una familia y eso lo alegraba enormemente

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Fue la primera vez que me abrió sus pequeño corazón – reflexiono la castaña al pelinegro-cada pequeño que está aquí tiene su historia personal el mundo fue muy cruel con estos pequeños y es injusto ya que cada uno es único y tienen unos corazones de ángeles

Los quieres mucho –comenta el pelinegro que había estado escuchando atentamente las palabras de Mikan y de cómo se expresaban sus recuerdos

Si son como mis pequeños hermanitos que tengo que cuidarlo y protegerlos-añadió siempre con una sonrisa

Quiero mucho a Yoichi es el más pequeño y siento que necesita mucha protección aunque él se haga el fuerte y maduro sigue siendo un niño pequeño– y dejando una pausa reflexionando los acontecimientos dice-y ahora que lo pienso te pareces bastante a él en la personalidad con se aura misterioso que tiene ambos tal vez sea por eso que se llevan tan bien ambos

Así tú crees – y con una sonrisa picara continua- entonces significa que me quieres igual que a Yoichi

Si Claro…..ehh no yo no tú no es decir-trataba de corregirse pero no sabía como el pelinegro la ponía tan nerviosa que no hallaba una respuesta coherente

Así que te gusto –contesto con una sonrisa que mataba a cualquiera de lo hermosa que era

No tu no me gustas bueno me agradas pero no..,. a sabes que olvídalo-volví a tratar de corregir pero no pudo y se rindió

Si claro vamos camina polka o te dejo atrás –adelantándose con una gran sonrisa en su rostro como ya saben le encantaba molestar a la castaña y las expresiones que ella hacia

Oye espérame-decía mientras se apresuraba para alcanzarlo y al llegar detrás de la espalda de él le comenta -ni siquiera sabes el camino para ir al pueblo

Claro que se- y quedando de repente quieto eso hace que ella choque con la espalda de el-Ese es el pueblo ¿verdad? –dice señalando el cartel enorme que decía "Bienvenidos al pueblo" donde la gente y las casas ya era visible

Eso fue trampa y suerte-dejo la castaña sobándose la nariz por el chocado de hace unos segundos-vamos compra lo que el abuelo pidió rápido-y hacia se encaminaron al mercado entrando en el pueblo

El mercado

Un montón de gente iba de un lado a otro, personas comercializando sus productos, tiendas en cada parte en donde los veías vendiendo diferente cosas en cada una estas. Natsume y Mikan como el resto de gente le para en un lugar a otro comprando lo más barato, ella compraba el cargaba las bolsa, en un momento para otro la castaña se entretuvo con una tienda de Howalon y se distrajo y perdió de vista al pelinegro-Donde se metió Mikan estaba conmigo hace unos segundo-refundió Natsume al darse cuenta de que había perdido de vista a la castaña

Por otra parte esta al darse cuenta de que estaba sola comenzó a buscar a l azabache por todos lados mientras murmuraba molesta con ella por distraerse y con el por no darse cuenta-¡agh! Solo me entretuve un rato y él se fue sin más ¡agh¡- ¡estoy perdida!- grite para mis adentro

Por la multitud de personas que estaba ahí no pudo ver donde se encontraba el pelinegro y la castaña fue empujada a un callejón solitario sin poder hacer algo- jovencitas es que estas perdida –una voz siniestra la hizo se escucho de atrás de la castaña

N..no solo pasaba por aquí-trataba de decir lo más firme que pudo ya que esos hombres no le gustaba en lo absoluto es mas tenían una mano una jara vena de lico y la otra con palos que se asemejaban a un bate

Esserio –dijo uno de los hombres que se acercaba con paso lento a la castaña, esta tenia tanto miedo que no podía moverse -no quien ir con nosotros un rato por aquí –contesto otro

No tengo prisa adiós –trato de encaminarse fuera del callejón pero esos matones se le impidieron, estaba acorralada y eso la asustaba a un mas

Oye espera –la agarro fuertemente del brazo haciendo que se quedara quieta del miedo y del dolor que provocaba el agarre-nos vamos a divertir mucho-se escuchaba como los otros se reían maliciosamente

Nooo – su lagrimas comenzaba a salir y a llorar, al ver que es matón se acercaba a ella lo único que izo era cerrar los ojos y esperar lo peor estaba sola no tenia nadie que la ayude, pero como una ráfaga de viento sus pensamientos se inundaron con los recuerdo de alguien y lo único que pensó fue en gritar e nombre con todas sus fuerzas –NNNAAATTTSSSUUUMMMEEEE

En un dos x tres el pelinegro que corresponde a ese nombre llego saltando de la nada virándole la cara con un puñetazo al sujeto que tenia a Mikan sujeta –No te atrevas a tocarla-fue lo único que dijo antes de que esos malandrines salieran corriendo del lugar luego de ver a su jefe inconsciente con un solo golpe

Estas bien –dijo sacándola del callejón esta solo se apoyo en el cuerpo del pelinegro asintió por después de tener tanto miedo el ya estaba junto a ella y la castaña ya no tenía más miedo ya que sentía que la protegida-vamos volvamos a casa

En el orfanato-el lago

Habían llegado al orfanato y habían estado callados mas de no normal el abuelo se preguntaba que si su plan de dejarlos solos había funcionado pero no tena ni idea de lo que pasaba. Natsume y Mikan decidieron que dirían nada para no preocupar a los demás ,después aunque era tarde y todos ya dormían Mikan decidió relajarse en su lugar favorito para olvidar lo el tremendo susto que había pasado Natsume que la había seguido a Mikan al lago no se dejaba de repetir para sí mismo que no podía volver a dejarla sola, no podía y no lo quería

Lo que paso en el mercado fue muy peligroso pudo pasar algo grave entiende –dijo llegando a donde ella estaba y sentándose junto a ella debajo del gran árbol

Si y lo siento no fue mi intención separarme de ti –respondió después de tranquilizarse por el susto que le dio hablando y apareciendo así tan de repente ¿Qué hacia el aquí tan tarde? Es que la había seguido se preguntaba mentalmente la castaña

Lo siento-repentinamente dijo mirando a otro lado par que ella no viera sus ojos

M mmm por que-pregunto la castaño el no tenia que disculparse no entendía

Por el beso que te di no debí y por no evitar el mal rato que pasaste-respondió sin mas

Descuida ya paso –dijo sonrojándose otra vez al recordar el beso que se dieron -sobre lo otro no fue tu culpa yo me distraje y además Gracias por salvarme

De ahora en adelante no te apartes de mi lado prométemelo- esas palabras dejaron sin habla a la castaña dijo eso tan de repente que no sabía cómo reaccionar, el necesitaba escucharla que se lo prometió para siempre y que nunca iba a apartarse de él - no permitiré que lo hagas no te apartaras de mi-esa era su verdadera promesa atreves de esas palabras

Te ..lo ..pro..me..to -dijo tartamudeando no entendía por qué lo decía apenas y lo conocía como le prometía que jamás se apartarse de su lado, pero en ese momento le importo un carajo la lógica por un instante deseo mas que nada en este mundo jamás separarse de esta persona

Una lluvia de estrella que se veían claramente iluminaba la estela del cielo que se reflejaba en el espejo que formaba el lago

Es una promesa para siempre de acuerdo Mikan-inquirió el pelinegro cogiendo una mano a la castaña entrelazándola con la suya

Si-dijo muy segura-una _Promesa Eterna _

Ambos se miraron y compartieron el mas duce, tierno y delicado beso en señal de su promesa

* * *

**_Ella es el final de mi sufrimiento. Ella es la vida que cuida la vida. Ella fue mi amor y mi aliada_**

* * *

**Disculpen alguna falta de ortografía**

**se que dije martes y estamos miercoles pero una complicacion con mi lapto y el capitulo se me borro y tuve que volverlo hacer y en fin recien lo acabo **

**Eso es todo por ahora espero que le haya gustado. Dejen sus reviews me gustaría saber que opinan y como piensan que continuara y cualquier duda pregunten.**

**Hasta la próxima**


	6. Chapter 6:Tiempo Terminado

**La concubina del dios del fuego**

**Resumen:**

Natsume Hyuga el dios del fuego está harto de su matrimonio arreglado con la diosa de la belleza y la crueldad Luna Koizumi decide escapar a la tierra un rato y se interna en un bosque pensando que allí no lo van a encontrar tan pronto pero ahí es donde se encuentra algo que nunca creyó que encontraría y a alguien que jamás dejara ir

* * *

**Hola a todos. Espero que disfruten este capítulo  
**

_**No soy dueña de **__**los personajes de**** Gakuen Alice le pertenecen a Tachibana Higuchi** _

* * *

Capitulo 6: Tiempo Terminado

Los días para Natsume pasaron muy rápido, no se había percatado del tiempo trascurrido en su estadía en la tierra, ni de que tenia obligaciones a la cual asistir, ni que tenía una esposa, ni mucho menos que pronto se celebraría un aniversario más de este matrimonio, llego incluso a olvidar momentáneamente que era un Dios, se sentía en paz y tranquilo junto a ella pero al darse cuenta que ya habían pasado las dos semanas, que su escape estaba terminando no podía escapar para siempre aunque eso era lo que más deseaba en este momento debía partida y dejar a la castaña rompiendo su promesa

Para Mikan como cada que volvía a ver a Natsume a sus ojos carmesí que hipnotizaba, su cabello tan negro como la noche, las pocas sonrisas que divisaba a ver la hacían sentir un cosquillitas en la panza su corazón latía rápidamente como era una sensación nueva y no sabía si era bueno o malo , al convivir con el estas dos semanas fueron las más especiales y extraña sentimentalmente que las de toda su vida porque primero estaba feliz por las palabras hermosas que el decía por otro estaba confundida por cómo la hacía sentir era todo raro y no entendía muy bien el sentimiento que este despertaba en ella

Oí lunares –llamo Natsume a la castaña par que ella girara y lo mirara .Se encontraba en el granero cada uno haciendo su trabajo correspondiente ella limpiando y el ocupando con los animales

Dime-contesto mirándolo alegremente la castaña

Donde están el abuelo y los pequeños no los veo por aquí desde que salí de la casa –bueno realmente solo quería ver a el rostro de la castaña y esa pregunta fue la única que se le ocurrió ya que al no ver a los pequeños corriendo o jugando por ay se le hacía raro

Fueron al pueblo a ver algunas alimentos y agua ya no queda la suficiente así que se llevo a todos para que ayudaran –le constató-quería ir pero el abuelo me dijo que me quedada contigo –respondió volviendo a su trabajo mientras barría

¿Pensé que tenía un pozo más cerca?-le preguntó

Si pero está seco – le dijo-los aldeanos dicen que han escuchado de los monjes que el Dios del Fuego se retiro de su trono y no deja que las nubes cubran al sol ya que el dios del agua no tiene su permiso

Al escucha eso repentinamente cayó en la cuenta, es verdad, si no permite que el sol pueda cubrirse con nubes Ruka no podrá dejar que llueva en ese instante se dio cuenta de las consecuencias de su escape provocaba en el medio ambiente y por lo tanto perjudicaba a los aldeanos como Mikan

Tú, ¿crees que existen los Dioses? –quiero saber si cree en mi, se decía el pelinegro mentalmente

No lo sé-contesto mientras se dirigía al otro lado del granero para seguir limpiando tal vez si tal vez no nadie está seguro de su existencia a excepción de los monjes y sacerdotes que tienen el poder de hablar de ellos, existen muchas leyendas de ellos y después de todo alguien o algo tiene que hacer que la lluvia, fuego y el viento y mas, no lo crees

Si es posible –dijo normalmente el pelinegro continuando con su trabajo no sabía cómo entender si respuesta así que no dijo nada más y comenzó a ayudar a la castaña con su trabajo

* * *

Por otra parte

En el mundo de los dioses en el hermoso y gran palacio del dios del fuego en una parte de este un hermoso jardín rodeado de naturaleza se encontraban dos dioses conversando uno rubio de ojos azules y otro más alto que el primero de tiene el pelo azul oscuro al igual que sus ojos.

Aaaaa! Por los Dioses es que Natsume no piensa regresar-repicaba Ruka con frustración pues ya habían pasado las dos semanas que Natsume tenía mañana en la noche era la fiesta y para eso necesitaban al novio además Luna no dejaba de atormentarlo por ocultar a Natsume

He escucha decir por ay que la Luna está echando rayos y maldiciones por que su" amado esposo "no está con ella para los preparativos de su gran fiesta –comentaba Tsubasa que escuchabas las quejas del rubio

El solo dijo dos semana y ese plazo se termino-continuaba replicando- ya debería estar aquí que tanto hace en el mundo humano

Tal vez se encontró con alguna hermosa chica humana y se esta divirtiendo –dijo el peli azul –y tu preocupándote por gusto

No digas estupideces el no es de ese tipo de dioses además lo entiendo si estuviera en su situación también no quisiera volver- le respondió él

Si bueno –comprendió Tsubasa a lo que Ruka se refería -tener a la Diosa de la crueldad obligadamente como esposa o estar atado a alguien no es algo que todo desea si fuera mi caso yo no daría señales de vida

Pero Natsume es más responsable que tú-dijo el rubio en defensa de su mejor amigo- no puede salir de esto y hablando de esposas como vas con Misaki

Ah eso- se sonrojo- está bien ella vendrá luego no le agrada luna tu sabes –era instintivo se sonrojaba al hablar de su esposa han pasado poco siglos desde que se casaron y para llegar a eso fue un procedimiento muy lago de insistencia por parte de Tsubasa pero hoy estaban juntes eso lo llenaba de alegría –ahora que recuerdo –dijo para cambiar de tema- Se dice que ella sabe dónde está Natsume desde un principio y este mismo día lo ira a buscar

¿ ¡Que!¡?-grita sorprendido no se esperaba que Luna lo fuera a buscar a Natsume y eso no le gusta ya que si se enfrentaban eso terminarían bien

Como escuchas –afirmo-estoy seguro es mas creo que dentro de pronto partirá al mundo humano

Y porque no me dijiste antes en vez de estar diciendo tonterías debo apurarme –se levanto bruscamente ocasionando que su el conejito que cargaba en sus piernas se cayera al suelo

Que vas a hacer –pregunto un confundido peli azul

Que no lo ves necesito avisarle a Natsume –abre un potar mágico y se va en dirección de su amigo

* * *

De vuelta con Natsume y Mikan

Ufff! Por fin terminamos pensé que nunca lo lograríamos –suspiro aliviada entrando en la casa -gracias a ti es temprano sin tu ayuda estuviera todo el día en el granero limpiándolo

No tienes porque además me divertí ayudando – se sentó en el sillón-aunque estoy agotado no puede creer que siempre tenga que limpiar eso tu sola

Si la mayoría de las veces sí pero otras me ayudan los pequeño –aunque con ellos tengo que hacer doble trabajo recuerda y sonríe –pero se ensuciaban mucho con polvo y lodo que cuando andaba con por la casa la dejaban tan sucia –reía recordando aquellos momentos- que tenía que volver a limpiar

Descansa un poco preparare algo para comer, debes tener hambre –se dirigió a la cocina para preparar la comida y comenzaba a tararear una canción

Que linda sonrisa, me encanta su voz y que sea tan alegra pero me preocupa su fragilidad me entran unas ganas de encerrarla para que este lejos de todo mal y peligro…. o ¡no! ¿Que demonios pienso? es solo una humana encerrarla que tonterías dijo .Esto está mal –con eso últimos pensamiento se quedo dormido recostado en el sillón

Natsume –llamo Mikan después de unos cuantos minutos de haber terminado la cena, no era por presumir pero cocinaba rápido y era muy buena su comida-Natsume –vuelve a llamar y al acercarse lo encuentra recostado en el sofá durmiendo tranquilamente

Se sentó en un ladito del sofá se lo quedo contemplando se lo quedo contemplado por un momento su cara estaba relajada y eso de alguna manera le gustaba a la castaña. Se había quedado plácidamente dormido el pelinegro y Mikan quiso despertarlo y al no poder comenzó a taparle la nariz, le pico los cachetes pero no funciono

¿Qué le ves a este chico? –Se pregunto o retaba mentalmente-es pervertido y engreído se creé irresistible, aunque su actitudes hacia los pequeños era muy tierna especialmente con Yoichi - y con un bostezo –se ve tan relajado y en paz–bostezó nuevamente-¿qué sueño?- lo dejare descansar un ratito mas

Y con eso Mikan recostó la cabeza en el pecho del pelinegro y se quedo profundamente dormida a lado de Natsume .Después de unos minutos este se experto

El azabache bostezó mientras abría los ojos –que hago en el sillón y este muñeco castaño en mi pecho, parece una cabeza -uh es polka –se dijo al darse cuenta de lo que había abrazado era la cabeza de la castaña–oí polka –intento llamarla mientras se trataba de sentar apropiadamente

Natsume –susurro la chica aun dormida cosa que le sorprendió estará soñando con él -pervertido

Oí baka ¿estás dormida?- al no escuchar repuesta verifico que esta si está dormida-que demonios sueñas para decir eso –se cuestión mentalmente

Es más tranquila dormida ya que despierta no para nunca me pregunto ¿De dónde saca tanta energía para avanza? yo no puedo –pensaba el pelinegro. De un impuso se acerco lentamente a los labios de la castaña a punto de besarla hasta que

Pero-dijo una voz muy conocida desde la puerta de la casa-se puede saber que haces, nee, Natsume. De un brinco el pelinegro se separa rápidamente de la castaña par dirigir su mirada a la persona en la puerta

O Ruka ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto con la voz más serie que pudo encontrar para que su vergüenza no sea descubierta mientras se acercaba mas al rubio hasta pararse de frente de este

Eso yo ya te pregunte y lo volveré a hacer ¿qué haces? –le replico al pelinegro

Ya te lo dije escapo –contesto-y cómo fue que me encontraste aquí –cuestión se supone que una barrera lo protege que paso con eso

No fue difícil su no te has dado cuenta tu barrera está muy débil por lo que pude percibirte-es ese momento Natsume se sorprendió y ahora que lo pensaba tenía razón y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta –ahora me doy cuenta porque se le hizo no tan difícil a Luna encontrarte-y esa noticia no ayudaba en nada

Ella sabe donde estoy en estos momentos –le pregunto a su mejor amigo, eso le preocupaba sería muy malo si ella se entera de el sentimiento que siente hacia Mikan

Eso me temo- se limito a decir-además es muy probable que se presente en cualquier momento según tengo entendido vendrá a "convencerte "de que vuelvas a palacio-espero unos segundos y luego continuo hablando - es por eso que he venido tu tiempo termino eres un Dios tienes obligaciones y responsabilidades a las cual aceptar

Él lo sabía, sabía todo eso y las consecuencias que pasarían si no asume el control de nuevo todo eso y más lo tenía presente pero la simple idea de separarse tal vez para siempre de Mikan le partía el alma no podía ni quería ese era el problema pensaba en una y otra manera de no dejarla pero ahora no recordaba nada la miro y vio que aun parecía dormida se acerco un poco mas solo para contemplarla un poco mas -Ante todo esto-escucho la voz de su amigo sacándolo de sus pensamientos –¿quién es esta persona?-refiriéndose obviamente a Mikan

AH!Ella es…-no sabía que decir mi amiga mi vida etc., muchas cosas pasaron por su mente aun hacía no sabía que decir y todas esas palabra comenzaba con "mi". Qué tontería pensar eso no era para nada suya

A sí que ella es la razón por la cual te distrajiste y no quieres volver-le cuestión desprevenido el rubio al pelinegro dando se cuenta como este no dejaba de mirarla

Si es ella…-se pensando en lo que dijo -¿Qué? no… es... Decir...-trataba de rectificar titubeando y sonrojándose

No puedo creerlo –decía de forma par que todo lo escuchara-el Gran Natsume Hyuga titubeando y sonrojado lo veo y no lo creo, es el fin del mundo-decía de manera exagerada cuando una leve sonrisa por parte del pelinegro y eso le agradaba mucho al rubio ya había pasado muchas décadas desde que no vea a Natsume tan relajado –si Imai estuviera aquí ganaría millones-comento alegremente el rubio

No molestes – y adoptando una aptitud más seria pero al mismo tiempo relajada le dijo-no la invoques que aparecerá-y tratando de vengarse –no será que la extrañas tanto como para no olvidarla eh! Ruka

No empieces Natsume-le reprocho un sonrojado Ruka a un pelinegro feliz –es por eso que te quieres quedar encontraste algo especial en ella ¿verdad?

Si-es lo único que pudo decir en un susurro

No debes es una humana común –dijo-sabes a lo que me refiero

Ellos los humanos son diferentes a lo que imagine referente a su actitud siempre pensé que eran egoístas, crueles, débiles y traicioneros una especie que dura muy poco y pensé que así es mejor –y recordando lo que había vivido esa dos semanas –pero no es así no todos son malos muchos se esfuerzan día a día por un nuevo mañana y son felices

Es posible pero no es bueno interactuar con ellos –dijo Ruka tratando de convencer a Natsume de volver-es mejor estar alejados por sus vidas cortas es mejor volver al mundo de los Dioses

No puedo –insistió

Por que no –le contesto no entendía que era esa insistencia en quedarse

Porque he encontrado algo que quiero poseer más que mi propia vida –lo dijo en un susurro como para que solo Ruka lo escuchara fuerte y firme en su decisión

* * *

**Disculpen alguna falta de ortografía**

**Eso es todo por ahora espero que le haya gustado. **

**Dejen sus reviews **

**me gustaría saber que opinan y como piensan que continuara y cualquier duda pregunten.**

**Hasta otra  
**


	7. Chapter 7:Vista Inesperada

**La concubina del dios del fuego**

**Resumen:**

Natsume Hyuga el dios del fuego está harto de su matrimonio arreglado con la diosa de la belleza y la crueldad Luna Koizumi decide escapar a la tierra un rato y se interna en un bosque pensando que allí no lo van a encontrar tan pronto pero ahí es donde se encuentra algo que nunca creyó que encontraría y a alguien que jamás dejara ir

* * *

**Hola a todos. Espero que disfruten este capítulo  
**

_**No soy dueña de **__**los personajes de**** Gakuen Alice le pertenecen a Tachibana Higuchi** _

* * *

Capitulo 7:Visita Inesperada

Pero ¡qué tontería dices! –el rubio no creía lo que había escuchado es que su amigo, se ha vuelto loco de repente o que esa idea era impensable un Dios y un un humano no pueden estar juntos por diversas razones una de ella y las mas importante era la diferencia en el tiempo de vida, no es que estaba prohibido mas bien era por prevencion a una inestabilidad en la naturaleza por eso el rubio le reprochaba al pelinegro-por los dioses Natsume no puedes estar diciéndolo enserio

Lo que oyes –afirmo con seriedad estaba decidido a cumplir su promesa y nada ni siquiera la propia Mikan lo harían cambiar de opinión -es lo que siento en este momento y no me importa el ser un Dios

Aunque no te importe como dices eres un Dios Natsume –recalcando la palabras del pelinegro -algo que no se cambia así por así no puedes estar al lado de una mortal si es lo que piensas –se quedo en silencio unos segundos y luego prosigo-además creo que ya has vistos las consecuencias en la naturaleza de tu pequeño escape, no debo recordarte que estas casado y un en matrimonio eterno

Un matrimonio que nunca dese y al que fui obligado aceptar-dijo y en su voz se podía escuchar el enojo que le provocaba volver a recordar este acontecimiento

Si es verdad-dijo con una voz más sueva que la anterior pues lo entendía pero aun así - pero eso no cambia nada-le recordó el pelinegro anqué odiara su matrimonio no podía hacer nada contra la unión ya que estaba atado y no podía escapar mas, si lo hacía su madre y hermana correrían en un grabe peligró y no podía permitirlo él era responsable de ellas no importara si su felicidad se hace trisas

Pero ya estaba harto había encontrado la felicidad en la castaña en su sonrisa sus ojos su ángel en su manera de salvarlo con su luz de la oscuridad que ha estado desde hace muchos siglos y no quería saltarlo sabía que era egoísta pero no podía verla lejos de el

No me importa más- quería ser feliz buscar la manea de proteger a su madre, hermana y estar con Mikan sería su nueva y única misión- encontrare la forma de no alejarla de mi – dijo firmemente

¡Eres un Dios!-grito lo suficiente alto como para involuntariamente despertar a cierta castaña que anteriormente estaba dormida en el sofá quería apoyarlo después de todo era su mejor amigo pero sabía que era una locura y traería muchos problemas en el futuro por lo que es mejor tratar que entre en razón -que no lo entiendes –concluyo con el mismo tono

¡Un dios! –una hilo voz como un susurro alcanzaron a escuchar Ruka y Natsume este ultimo al percatarse de quien se trataba y esperando que no fuera se voltea y la ve muy despierta viéndolos con el ceño fruncido y con cara confundida -¿de qué hablan?-pregunto inquietamente la castaña

Lunares-dijo desconcertado no sabía si mentirle o decirle la verdad y si lo dice ella le creerá lo aceptara que hará - Desde cuando estas despierta –necesitaba saber cuánto había escuchado para poder darle una respuesta coherente

Desde que ese chico-señalando a Ruka- dijo que eras un Dios –contestó como si no fuera la gran cosa -es broma cierto –no podía creer lo que había escuchado debe ser que escucho mal si eso debe ser no puede ser otra cosa mas que eso - Es una broma ¿no? –Volvió a preguntarle pero se asusto al ser el semblante serio de Natsume - Es cierto lo que este chico dice ¿Natsume?

La verdad es que…-estaba a punto de contarle la verdad ya que tarde o temprano se tenía que enteras si quería permanecer a su lado debía contarle pero de repente una explosión sacudió la casa dejando a todos en ella estupefactos

¿Que fue eso?-se preguntaren los tres que al escuchar otro impacto decidieron salir a inspeccionar el lugar. A lo lejos en el bosque vieron humo que salía de él no entendía que pasaba pero sentían la maldad acercándose invadiendo el lugar preparándolo par la llegada de alguien

No lo se que pasa –dijo el rubio preocupado -pero algo malo de eso estoy seguro-comento sus sensación que resultaba escalofriante para este

Es Luna-dijo en un susurro Natsume –no puedo equivocarme es su aura de destrucción la que se siente en el aire

Esto es malo –comento un preocupado Ruka a su amigo

Mikan que se encontraba en un segundo plano al lado de Natsume no entendía nada de lo que estaba hablando por su semblante serios y preocupado pudo saber que no era algo bueno para la castaña la conversación de los dos era ajena para ella. También le preocupaba el escalofrió que recorría su cuerpo avisándole de que pronto ocurriría algo malo

Antes los ojos de los tres jóvenes en frente de ellos se les presento una abertura con diversos coles que rasgaba el panorama con una altura lo suficiente grande como para que una persona cruce por él. La castaña no y tenía idea que era eso pero Natsume y Ruka lo sabían aunque no quieran era Luna cruzando el portal mágico

De aquella abertura surge una mujer un poco mas mayor que Mikan aparenta de 20 años talvez la misma edad de Natsume y su amigo tiene el pelo color rubio que casi le llega a los hombros y sus ojos son color azul vestida con un hermoso vestido purpura con encaje de piedras preciosas. Qué bonita es, se parece a una princesa de los cuentos-se decía Mikan mentalmente

Que haces aquí luna –dijo secamente si ninguna pisca de sentimiento dirigiéndose a la mujer que se acercaba sigilosamente a este

Vine a buscarte cariño-dijo con voz refinada pero se notaba la maldad oculta en aquellas palabras y continua con el mismo tono de voz tan falso- no ves que estaban tan solita que te extrañaba –acercándose mas al pelinegro tocándole la mejilla le dice- desapareciste sin avisarme

Necesitaba descansar un poco de todo por eso estoy aquí-dijo Natsume separando la mano de Luna de su mejilla-pero ya iba a volver no tenias que venir tu personalmente

Lo siento cariño quería verte y no aguante las ganas de venir a llevarte con migo a nuestra casa–dijo Luna –enserio ese es el motivo de tu estadía en este mundo humano de porquería porque escogiste este de tantos lugares donde podías descansar más a gusto

Natsume que sucede aquí –habla Mikan por primera vez después del tiempo estar callada observando desorientada los últimos acontecimientos extraños que ha presenciado –me podrás explicar no estoy entendiendo nada

Maldición me olvide que Mikan estaba aquí por que no se pudo quedar callada hasta que echara a Luna de aquí, Luna a lo que más desprecia es a los humanos si se ente a de lo que a pasado ente Mikan y yo es capaz de matarla no puedo permitir eso debo protegerla cueste lo que cueste –pensó Natsume visualizando una estrategia para que no le prestara atención a la castaña

¿Quién es esta? –dijo con un tono de voz de asco refiriéndose a Mikan mirándola de pies a cabes como si fuera una escoria humana .la castaña no sabía cómo responder ante la penetrante mirada de aquella rubia no sabía quién era y no soportaba que actué tan cercana a Natsume, el ponía furiosas que esta lo llamara cariño y lo tocara lo odiaba y no sabía porque, era un sentimiento nuevo que antes desconocía por completo–y por que sigues aquí en vez de regresar

No es nadie importante- gruño Natsume colocando a Mikan detrás de él de manera protectora tratando de quitarla del campo visual de Luna ya que eso puede ser muy peligroso, pero para la castaña eso gesto de protección que opto Natsume era desconocido para ella ya que su mente solo retuvo las palabras dichas por él, un dolor en el pecho le atravesó cundo este le dijo "no es nadie importante" eso dolió más que nada

Lo que yo haga solo me concierne a mi no debo de estarte pidiendo permiso –dijo fríamente Natsume este tenía muchas virtudes pero el ser paciente y en especial con Luna a la persona que menos soportaba en este mundo no estaba incluida en ningún momento

A mí no me hables así-dijo Luna con la misma frialdad que Natsume, la rubia que veía como el pelinegro trataba de ocultar a la humana la enfurecía -Crees que no sé qué es lo que has estado haciendo con esta estas últimas semanas

No se dé que hablas –trato de hacerse el desentendido no podía ser si es verdad lo que piensa significa que Luna ha estado vigiándolo y estado viendo todo lo que hace desde que llego al mundo humano es implica que sabe como quiero a Mikan y yo creo que la idea de que yo encontré mi luz y no es ella no le ha de agradar y haga algo contra de la castaña le preocupaba demasiado

Aaa! No recuerdas deja refrescarte la memoria –apartándolo bruscamente dejando a ver una claramente confundida de Mikan y acercándose a ella dijo- Del beso, de tus promesas –señalando los labios de la castaña paralizada por el miedo-de todo lo sé todo lo he vito –dijo volviendo a mirar a un Natsume sorprendido- creíste que te escaparías sin yo saber donde estas muy equivocado

Y tu estúpida humana –volvió a mirar con sus ojos azules miro fríamente a la castaña –como te a través a tratar de seducir a mi esposo lo pagaras muy caro-dijo en tono amenazante alazo una de sus manos y de los dedos de esta salió una neblina negra dirigiéndose a el cuello de la castaña fue tan rápido que tanto a como para Ruka como Natsume no les dio tiempo de detener el ataque

Natsume estaba paraliza la simple sensación que le provocaba ver el cuello de la castaña siendo envuelto y asfixiándola lentamente lo horrorizo sintiendo una enorme impotencia

No...Sé de...que… hablas-tartamudeo no podía hablar bien debido al ex peso humo que la sujetaba- suéltame duele- dijo con una voz ronca ya su visión se nublaba no podía ver bien su mente divagaba en preguntas ¿Quién es ella? ¿Como ella pude provocar este humo?¿ella también es un dios?¿si existen los Dioses? Le comenzaba a doler la cabeza este humo la adormecía no resistiría mas tiempo

¿¡LA MATARE!?- grito aumentando la intensidad del ataque provocando un grito de las últimas fuerzas que quedaban en la castaña

¿DETENTE? –grito el pelinegro y una muro de fuego se entre puso entre Luna y Mikan paralizando el ataque – ¡NO TE ATREVAS A LASTIMARLA!-volvió a gritar eso fue lo último que escucho la castaña después se derrumbo en el suelo inconsciente

* * *

**Eso es todo por ahora espero que le haya gustado. **

**Disculpen alguna falta de ortografía**

**Dejen sus reviews porfa  
**

**Aaa! por cierto par responder la pregunta del ** **" Reviews de** **Guest"**

** actualizo una vez por semana por lo general los dias martes **

**Y gracias a todos por leer y seguir mi historia porfa no me olviden **

**Hasta luego**


	8. Chapter 8 :Invitacion

**La concubina del dios del fuego**

**Resumen:**

Natsume Hyuga el dios del fuego está harto de su matrimonio arreglado con la diosa de la belleza y la crueldad Luna Koizumi decide escapar a la tierra un rato y se interna en un bosque pensando que allí no lo van a encontrar tan pronto pero ahí es donde se encuentra algo que nunca creyó que encontraría y a alguien que jamás dejara ir

* * *

**Hola a todos. Espero que disfruten este capítulo  
**

_**No soy dueña de **__**los personajes de**** Gakuen Alice le pertenecen a Tachibana Higuchi** _

* * *

Capitulo 8: Invitación

"Impotencia" eso era lo que Natsume sentía en ese momento. No podía hacer nada estaba entre la espada y la pared Luna sabia todo lo que ha pasado en estas dos semanas y como era su relación con Mikan y conociéndola haría lo que fuera para matarla y eso era algo que no podía permitir .Ella odia tener "competencia" pues elimina cualquier indicio de esta

Verla ahí en el suelo inconsciente, tan indefensa y frágil por culpa de él sin poder impedirlo lo llenaban de rabia aunque quería más que nada estar al lado de ella no podía porque si demostraba más preocupación por la castaña seria ella quien sufriría los daño y las consecuencias serian lamentables para ambos, todo por abre sucumbido y enamorado de una humana pero que podía hacer el no mandaba en su corazón ahora lo hacia Mikansu unico y garn amor de eso estaba seguro

Vuelve a palacio luna voy en camino –fue lo único que dijo con vos fría y cortante

Pero vine para llevarte con migo – respondió esta con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro-no esperas que regrese sola

Si eso espero VETE YA- pensó el pelinegro ya que no podía decir eso en voz alta –resolveré unos asuntos pendientes y luego iré

Y esos asuntos tiene que con lo estúpida amante humana que deje inconsciente –seña con desagrado en su rosta a la castaña en el suelo –recuerda que eres mi esposo y no permitiré que la clase noble hables y se burle a mi espaldas por tu infidelidad

Eso era lo que a ella le importaba el qué dirán de la gente, como la ven y siempre estar en lo mejor de lo mejor era falsa e hipócrita eso es lo que todo estos años ha ido descubriendo de Luna

Es que a caso ¿te has enamorada de esa humana? –preguntó con todo el deprecio que pudo

No te incumbe –dijo vos autoritaria –regresa a palacios AHORA – lo dijo en forma de orden cansados de su insultos por parte de ella

NO ME ORDENES-contraataco con un semblante oscuro y el mismo tono de voz que el pelinegro había utilizado con ella antes- de lo contrario tu linda humana nunca más volverá a abrir los ojos-lo amenazo

Ve –resoplo el pelinegro frunciendo el ceño y tragándose el orgullo que tenia le contesto con voz tranquila y resinada -iré te preocupes

Como quieras –se limito a decir después de una pausa como si estuviera meditara su próximo movimiento volvió a sonreír falsa y fríamente .Abriendo un portal como el que anteriormente la trajo hasta este lugar comenzó a entrar en este - y no me hagas esperar nuestro anhelado aniversario y el baile son mañana no lo olvides-fueron sus últimas palabras después de desaparecer por completo

El Baile como olvidarlo se celebra un año más de estar condenado a pasar la eternidad con alguien que no ama, otro año que recuerda donde está su madre y hermana sin poder irlas a ver ¿cómo estarán? ¿Estarán bien? Realmente no entendía como su cariñosa madre pude y pudo soportar todo esto, tal vez porque al aceptar a su padre sabía las consecuencias que su decisión acarraría. No lo sabía y no podía saber las alejo para mantenerlas a salvo aunque eso significar quedarse solo pero que podía hacer eso era parte de su pasa

Habías muchas cosa que pensar más importantes que una mierda de Baile y no solo lo decía por que tenía proteger a los seres que amaba si por que en el Mundo de los Dioses se respiraba un aire de guerra pues las fuerzas de Dios de la Oscuridad que para rematar es el padre de Luna comenzaba a amenazar el equilibrio pues al no tener al Dios de la vida con nosotros se complica más las cosa al ser Natsume el Dios de el Fuego uno de los principales Dioses recaía mucha responsabilidad a él

Cuando Mikan abrió los ojos se encontró dentro de la casa en el mismo sofá donde se había quedado dormida antes de que toda la confusión empezara –fue un sueño-pensó-fue tan real incluso me duele el cuello- era lo más lógico un sueño rara y muy extraño-por un momento pensé que era real, pero que tonterías pienso

Lunares ya despertase te -vio a un preocupado Natsume que se acercaba deprisa a su lado

Si –la castaña sonrió para sus adentros aunque se viera preocupado el no olvidaba el apodo que ya se ha resignado así que no le dio importancia - sabes Natsume acabado de tener el sueño más loco y rarísimo de toda mi vida donde tú eras un…-

Ya se despertó que bueno-apareció de pronto el rubio amigo de Natsume con una sonrisa de alivio. Mikan al verlo y recordar su loco y rarísimo sueño se quedo sin habla no podía ser cierto

Tu –dijo en un susurro sorprendida e impresionada debe estar delirando –tal vez me golpe la cabeza con algo antes de dormir –dijo deliberadamente -si tu estas aquí significa que lo que soñé no fue del todo un sueño ¿verdad?

No te mentiré –dijo suavemente Natsume –Soy un Dios-comento como si se arrepentirá de serlo-mira mi mano-le dijo mientras mostro su puño y mientras lo abrirá salía una especie de pequeña llama que flotaba en la mano de este –Soy el Dios de Fuego

Entones no era un sueño después de todo ¡Eres un Dios! ¡Un dios! si existen los Dioses –grito anonadado -no puede creerlo

Lunares ¿estás bien? –pregunto dudoso. Asintió con la cabeza no tenía ni idea de cómo enfrentarse a esta extraña situación nuca ni en sus sueños imagino conocer a un dios pero ahora tenia a uno enfrente viendo hablándole y un vago recuerdo inundó su mente había compartido un beso, un beso con un dios ¡Que fuerte!

Quien es el –dijo la castaña señalando al rubio que se mantenía en segundo plano hasta el momento

Oh! Perdona mi mala educación por no haberme presentado antes con toda la confusión no pude– se acerco a la castaña que estaba aun sentada en el sofá y le tendió la mano -soy Ruka Nogi amigo de Natsume mucho gusto en concerté sakura-san

El mío también-Mikan aceptó la mano del rubio y le sonrió sin aguantar la curiosidad decidió preguntar - Tú ¿también eres es un…..

Si lo-la interrumpió para alargar la historia de conto- soy el Dios del Agua –e izo lo mismo que Natsume pero en vez de invocar fuego fue agua

Vaya –fue lo único que salió de la boca de la castaña -realmente estoy sorprendida pero ¿Quién es la mujer que nos ataco?

Es Luna-respondió como si eso aclarara totas las dudas de Mikan cosa que no lo era -Lo siento no quería involucrarte en esto ni que nada de esto pasara-dijo disculpándose con la castaña -y con respecto a Luna me ocupare que ella no te moleste mas

Quisiera peguntarle ¿Quien es Luna? ¿Porque ataco? Pero no me atrevo. Que tonta tal vez es su novia y yo aquí asiéndome ilusiones que tonta pero también es culpa de él diciéndome que siempre estará junto mi hasta lo prometió que sinvergüenza aun así no lo puedo odiar además el se va a ir –pensó la castaña con un sinfín de emociones acompaño sus pensamientos

Te tiene que ir ¿verdad?-dijo lo último en un susurro en el interior de su corazón rogaba que le digiera que NO que cumpliría su promesa que nunca se iría pero sabía que eso no era posible y sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse

Si lo siendo-dijo con voz arrepentida-Pero Encontrare la forma de que permanezcas a mi lado como lo prometí-manteniendo la esperanza y aferrándose a esa idea -Dentro de poco en mi palacio habrá un gran Baile de Mascara –se apresuro a decir- asiste por favor –por un momento todo quedo en silencio la castaña no supo que constestar se quedo pensativa

Pero…-la esta invitando a un baile un ¡Dios la está invitando! -no sé si sea buena idea-reflexiono pues al pensarlo detenidamente era ilógico que ella fuera para que -esa idea era absurda –ambos se mirando temerosa y confusa a la vez por aquella respuesta -no sé donde está y ni siquiera tengo ropa adecuada para eso-trato de excusarse

Por eso no te preocupes Ruka traerá todo lo necesario para ti y te llevara a mi palacio – dijo rápidamente para que la castaña no pensara en otra escusa -así que acepta –esta última frase no fue una petición fue más un ruego eso fue lo que la castaña al escucharlas sintió en su corazón y se conmovió por lo que decidió

Acepto-dijo temerosa pero a la vez segura. Pensó que capaz después de hoy no lo volvía a ver pero si aceptaba lo vería una vez mas y eso la contento

Gracias-fue lo único que pudo decir pues por un momento pensó que ella no aceptaría la invitación. Sabe que está haciendo una locura al llevarla a su fiesta de aniversario y había muchas cosas que explicar pero de ese modo era la única forma de tener más tiempo en organizar el plan que tenía en mente -Nos volveremos a ver –dijo el pelinegro saliendo de la casa junto con su amigo -así que espérame-fue lo último que escucho de él. Lo siguiente que vio fue el resplandor de una luz multicolor y después silencio quedando completamente desorientada

¿Pero qué? Fue eso –susurro para ella misma estaba totalmente desconcertada, sorprendida y confundida tratando de digerir todo lo ocurrido en pocas horas -¡esto no puede estar pasándome! ¿no puede ser?

Natsume y Ruka cruzaron el portar que los llevo al Mundo de los Dioses apenas abandonaron la casa de Mikan. Ahora se encontraba en frente del palacio del pelinegro. Para haber dejado a la castaña en el Mundo Humano este estaba muy tranquilo cosa que hizo dudar y preocupar al rubio

Te conozco que pretendes hacer Natsume-conocía bien a su amigo cundo algo se le metía en la cabeza no había nadie en este mundo ni en otro que se lo saque .Se ha encaprichado con la humana y no descasara hasta tenerla siempre a su lado

Tengo una plan ya verás –dijo ocultando una pequeña sonrisa dirigiéndose a su palacio

* * *

**Bueno espero que le haya gustado.  
**

**Disculpen alguna falta de ortografía**

**Dejen sus reviews gracias a todos por leer y seguir mi historia porfa**

**Hasta luego**


	9. Chapter 9:El Baile de Mascara Parte:1

**La concubina del dios del fuego**

**Resumen:**

Natsume Hyuga el dios del fuego está harto de su matrimonio arreglado con la diosa de la belleza y la crueldad Luna Koizumi decide escapar a la tierra un rato y se interna en un bosque pensando que allí no lo van a encontrar tan pronto pero ahí es donde se encuentra algo que nunca creyó que encontraría y a alguien que jamás dejara ir

* * *

**Hola a todos. ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿no? lo siento  
**

_**No soy dueña de **__**los personajes de**** Gakuen Alice le pertenecen a Tachibana Higuchi** _

* * *

Capitulo 9: El Baile de Mascara Parte:1

En el jardín Natsume vio que la hora del baile se acercaba cada vez mas así que comenzó a poner en marcha su plan primero fue en busca de Ruka no fe difícil encontrarlo sabia donde podría estar por lo que se dirigió a los establos reales y efectivamente allí estaba conversando y cuidado a los animales un suspirando por parte del rubio izo que el pelinegro sonrió levemente lo conocía muy bien como para decir que ese suspiro cargado de nostalgia ya imaginaba porque o más bien por quien se debía , era momento de molestarlo un poco

-Y ese suspiro no será porque una cierta azabache de ojos morados que no pudo asistir al baile-comente repentinamente haciendo que el rubio saltara de susto por tal repentino acercamiento al procesar las palabras dichas por su mejor amigo este se sonroja pues tenía razón

-No claro que no –trato de mentir el rubio amaba a Imai pero era demasiado tímido como para decírselo por lo que se conformaba de verla de lejos

-claro como tu digas-se burlo pero luego seriamente dijo -Acompáñame necesito tu ayuda

-Ayuda para que-pregunto con tono preocupado más que curioso.

* * *

En el palacio todos estaba desesperados, alborotados y corriendo de un lado para otro como locos desorientados la razón el "baile" en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tenía que seguir las estrictas órdenes de Luna el baile de mascara comenzara dentro de pocas horas ya se habían invitado a todos los Dioses de los diferentes reinos. Mientras que nuestro dios preferido Natsume trataba de ocultar su incomodidad por los acontecimientos y que mejor manera que pensando únicamente en la castaña que no planea dejarla así sin más tenía un plan y lo pondría en marcha ton pronto como sea posible

-Los trajes de esta noche deben estar en mi alcoba ya listos y en perfectos estado-ordenaba una voz chillona de superioridad y falsa a todos sus sirvientes –la comida lista, los arreglos terminados todo debe estar perfecto no quiero errores entendido

-Como ordene –dicho esto los sirvientes se inclina y se van le tiene miedo por ser la diosa que es y no respeto la odian ya que era egoísta, prepotente ,mandona y muchas otras cosas que la catalogaban como una persona horrenda

-Esta noche debe ser perfecta no debe haber errores-murmuraba para sí misma con arrogancia

* * *

Ruka lo miraba extrañado no conocía esta parte del castillo pues se había dado cuenta al entrar en el laberinto este estaba rodeado de un campo de fuerza muy fuerte entraron la habitación de la torre encontraron a dos sirvienta que hiso una reverencia antes de ser presentarla por Natsume

-Ruka ellas son Sumiré-señalo a la chica de pelo corto de color verde oscuro con varios rizos rebelde –y Nonoko –señalando a la chica con el pelo azulado-te ayudaran para todo lo que necesites

-Hola –les dice el rubio con cortesía y ella solo se limitan en asentir-y dime en ¿qué me ayudaran? para que las necesito

-Necesito que lleves esto a la casa de Mikan y la traigas para el baile-con seriedad entregándole una caja grande blanca y pesada

-¿Qué?- grito tratando de salir de asombro -¿estás loco? pero como se te ocurre semejante disparate

-te lo dije tengo un plan y esto es parte de ello –trato de explicarle el por qué de su repentina decisión si adelantar lo sucedió- llévate a ambas son de mi absoluta confianza ayudaran a Mikan en todo lo necesario

-Pero ¿que hay aquí?-pregunta sin entender mucho el problema pone en la cama la caja y la abre ve que es un hermoso vestido pero lo más extraño es que sabe de quién y el significado qué tiene para él pelinegro junto todas las pistas laberinto, torre, habitación, vestido-Este vestido y este cuarto es de tu…

-Si, esta habitación eran de ella y ese vestido también –lo interrumpió- y estoy seguro que le encantara –mirando el vestido y devuelta al rubio-¿me ayudadas?

-A un no entiendo tu plan –comento dudoso- pero claro que te ayudare eres mi amigo

-gracias

-Sabes lo que pienso de todo esto ¿verdad?

-lo sé pero debo seguir por primera vez mi corazón-Ruka sonrió era una de las poco las veces que su amigo expresaba lo que sentía

-apúrate si no el baile comenzara –así el rubio con sus ayudantes comenzó el camino para ir con Mikan

Mikan se encontraba afuera de su casa barriendo el portón codo una luz multicolor que ya se estaba acostumbrando a ver muy seguido por aquí se presenta y con su viento dispersa todo el polvo que estaba acumulando anteriormente. De la que salen tres figuras de las cuales la castaña reconoce a una es Ruka cargando una enorme caja blanca

-Hola Mikan-dice acercándose a ella- me da gusto volver a verte

-Hola Ruka –respondió dejando la escoba a un lado -que te trae por aquí de nuevo

-Debo enseñarte esto –movió la caja para que supiera de que está hablando

-Claro pasa –le abrió la puerta de su casa para que entrara, el rubio entro juntos con sus compañeras que habían estado calladas todo el trayecto fui recibido por los niños y el abuelo que estaba juagando en el mueble

-Mikan-llamo el abuelo la atención de su nieta –dime quiénes son estos jovencitos

-Es verdad el abuelo no los conoce –reflexiono la castaña

-Déjame presentarme-die el rubio a Mikan y con cortesía se presento- buenas noches señor yo soy Ruka Nogi amigo de Mikan y Natsume y ellas son Sumiré y Nonoko hemos venidos a invitar a su nieta a un baile esta noche

-Aaaah un baile –contesta el abuelo

-Un baile –repite la castaña aun sin captar el mensaje

-¿Baile?-grita ella de asombro y los pequeños de emoción

-Si es por eso que estamos aquí Natsume no pude venir por eso me envió

-¿La idea es de Natsume? –pregunto la castaña este solo asintió con la cabeza como queriendo ocultar mas información

-Y dime que es lo que guardas en la caja –quiso desviar el tema sin saber que la caja era lo más importante del tema

-Velo por ti misma

Con curiosidad ella abrió la caja encontrando un hermoso vestido largo color rosado pálido con perlas incrustada en la parte de la cintura y el pecho lleva un escote tipo v, acompañado de un plumaje del lado derecho del hombro y se complementa con un bordado en cristales en forma de sakura terminando con encajes de flores en la parte final de vestido

-Hermoso-fue lo único que alcanzo a susurra admirando

-lose, Natsume dijo que te gustaría

-Es para mí –comento con asombró

-Claro, es para que no pongas objeción en ir a baile

-P-pero yo no debo estar en este tipo de fiestas, soy simplemente una humana común y corriente

-Eso no importa .que dices aceptas ir

-Querida Mikan vamos acepta nunca sales a divertir creo que una fiesta sería estupendo-habla el abuelo su nieta siempre era tan trabajadora y buena nunca iba a eventos por eso le pareció una excelente idea

-Vamos one-cha acepta –decía el mayor de los niños-siiiii-gritaban los otros pequeñines

-De acuerdo ir-con voz dudosa y no muy convencida pero si eso los hacia feliz a ellos ella iría a demás era una oportunidad de ver a Natsume de nuevo - peo solo esta vez

-Genial-sonrió- Nonoko Sumire hagan su trabajo

-Como ordene-se inclinaron y entre las dos alzaron la caja

-Vamos a mi cuarto síganme-ofreció amablemente la castaña sonriéndoles .Subieron por las escaleras y se dirigieron al cuarto de Mikan

\- Por qué no se da un baño mientras nosotras sacamos todo lo necesario-dijo Nonoko mientras Sumiere sacaba delicadamente el vestido y demás accesorios de la caja

-Por supuesto-se dijo a otra puerta donde estaba la tina entro en esta tenía tantas emociones atoradas confusión, duda, emoción y con un único pensamiento "en que estará pensando Natsume"

Una vez salida de la tina -Muy bien señorita Mikan empecemos- dijo Sumire, cogieron a Mikan de los hombros la sentaron y comenzaron a arreglarla el cabello déjeme cepillarle el cabello-Su cabello es muy suave- el cabello de Mikan era muy largo hasta la cadera, y aparte de largo sedoso

Pasaba sus manos por el sedoso cabello de aquella castaña le comenzó a trenzar el cabello del lado izquierdo de forma de una corona hasta el lado derecho y las sujeto con un listón color rosa en forma de lazo adorando su trenza con flores luego le coloco unos pendientes pequeños y hermosos

-Espero que le guste señorita Mikan

-El joven amo nos dio explícita orden de asistirla en todo

-Por favor solo díganme Mikan- Pidió con una dulce sonrisa

Ambas se miraron incrédulas al ser sirvientas nadie las trataba con tanta amabilidad a excepción de unos poco y sonrieron-Claro

Conversaron de cosas de chicas rieron por las ocurrencias y cuentos de Mikan después de 1 hora la castaña estaba lista y hermosa para el baile

-Sabes Mikan eres mejor que esa señora ahora entiendo al joven amo –comenta Nonoko sin pensar una vez terminado de guarda todo lo utilizado

-¿Señora?-pregunta extrañada

Sumiré al darse cuenta del error le pisa en pie a Nonoko –aaahyy-se queja bajito al mirar la equivocación rectifica -no nada cosas mía

-Pero tienes razón-susurra Sumire a su amiga

Los aristócratas, dioses con su pareja comenzaban a llegar Natsume los observaba desde el balcón con su traje y una mirada seria Luna entra en la habitación se pasea, se arregla un poco más de lo que ya estaba

-Te ves algo callado distante Natsume –rompe el silencio

-Siempre lo he estado

-No será que estas pensando en la patética humana que dejaste atrás

-Y que con eso

-Escúchame bien no seré la segunda soy tu esposa merezco respeto

-Nunca quise casarme contigo lo sabes te deje bien en claro la que sentía desde el principio

-Natsume te lo advierto soy capaz de ir a ese estúpido mundo solo para eliminada inminentemente cualquier amenaza

-Eso parece más una amenaza que advertencia –comenta irónicamente

-¡No me provoques!-grita enfadada

-Tú no me provoques a mi-con el mismo tono de ella- estás jugando con juego y no dejare que salgas ilesa-ambos quedaron en silencio la tención en el ambiente se podía cortar con un cuchillo Se quedo callada no dice nada y se retira tal y como vino pero antes habla por última vez antes de cerrar de un portazo la puerta- los invitados están llegando, la música sonando y le regaría a mi amado esposo que fuera a Gran Salón junto a mi

El pelinegro observo una última vez la ventana para después dirigirse al el Gran Salón

* * *

Mikan baja lentamente las escaleras se veían hermosas, era hermosa .los pequeños así como el abuelo adulaban su belleza y la castaña no hacía más que sonrojarse, se despido de todos y salieron de la humilde casa

-Esta lista-pregunto el rubio a la castaña

-Sí creo que si

-Entones en marcha – y de esa manera los cuatro cruzaron el portar al mundo de los Dioses

* * *

**He tenido problema tras problemas familiares y encima la semana de puros examen ,saben lo duro, que es eso no me a dado tiempo de actualizar mi historia lo siento pero tranquil s estoy en vacaciones  
**

**por cierto estoy en otra historia revísenla y me dicen que les pareció pronto subiré el sig cap. **

**Disculpen alguna falta de ortografía**

**Dejen sus reviews gracias a todos por leer y seguir mi historia porfa cualquier duda pregunte **

**Hasta luego**


	10. Chapter 10:El Baile Mascara Parte:2

**La concubina del dios del fuego**

**Resumen:**

Natsume Hyuga el dios del fuego está harto de su matrimonio arreglado con la diosa de la belleza y la crueldad Luna Koizumi decide escapar a la tierra un rato y se interna en un bosque pensando que allí no lo van a encontrar tan pronto pero ahí es donde se encuentra algo que nunca creyó que encontraría y a alguien que jamás dejara ir

* * *

**Hola a todos. es tarde pero actualizo cada semana y aun no se acaba por lo que aquí esta este nuevo capitulo  
**

_**No soy dueña de **__**los personajes de**** Gakuen Alice le pertenecen a Tachibana Higuchi** _

* * *

**Capitulo 10: El Baile de Mascara parte: 2**

Para los ojos de una simple humana entrar a un mundo desconozco era tan emocionante como temeroso lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue un amplio bosque era de noche por lo que no se escuchaba los pajarillos cantando si no animales nocturnos y el viento danzando

-O lo siento me equivoque en las coordenadas- dijo el rubio verificando el lugar donde estaban-pero estamos cerca así que no se preocupen

-Que se le puede hacer –comento con un suspiro Nonoko

-vamos o llegaremos tarde –hablo sumire

Caminaron por un sendero que forman los arboles se podía ver como sus ramas se tocaban formando un especie de corona encima de ellos una vez llegado a lo que parecía el filo de la isla en la que se encontraban, la castaña alzo su vista para quedar impactada con montañas de diferente tamaño que estaban flotando no lo podía creer, estaban flotando, un reloj de arena enorme casi de mismo tamaño de las islas se posicionaba flotando en la izquierda de la montaña mas gran y enorme de todas que parecía cubierta por flamas y un dragón rojo de fuego era increíble

-WoW ESTO ES ASOMBROSO –hablo o más bien exclamo Mikan que había permanecido cayada hasta el momento –y hacia donde nos dirigimos-quiso saber

\- Debemos ir a esa montaña flotante-señalando a la mas grande con el dragón –ahí se desarrollara el baile

-y como se supone que llegaremos hasta allá-mirando la isla

-en barco-dijo el rubio tranquilamente

-¿Eso es posible?-pregunto a castaña con incredulidad

-Te sorprenderías las cosas que aquí son posibles-de la manos de Ruka salieron espirales de agua dirigiéndose para abajo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos un hermoso barco dorado se alzo a la vista de la castaña y sus amigos. Una vez embarcados Mikan no lo podía creer era un sueño en que loco mundo se estaría metiendo aunque le diera un poco de miedo no podía quitar su sonrisa de su rosto por tan hermoso pase y lugar en el que estaba

-esto es asombroso ni en mis mejores sueños pensé en viajar en un barco flotante –la castaña murmuro para sí misma. Pudo ver desde lejos el hermoso castillo que se alza en lo más alto de la isla junto con el pueblo a sus pies era simplemente magnifico de otro mundo, pues sestaba en otro mundo, y eso izo pensar a Mikan estoaría bien que un humano como ella camine y asista a un baile con dioses

\- Qué te pasa Mikan –la voz de Ruka saca de sus pensamientos a la castaña llegando a la entrada de castillo

-Ruka-san, los demás invitados son como Natsume y usted dioses –comento la castaña

-la mayoría si pero también hay aristócratas, semidioses y demás

-está bien que yo vaya

-por supuesto además el dueño de la casa te invito

-El dueño de casa

-Claro

-Natsume –dijo pensativa-¡es el dueño de este castillo!-exclame sorprendida

-Si

-Enserio –dijo incrédula

-Pensé que lo sabía

-No hablamos muchos después de que me entere que era un dios

Ah! Ya veo –caminamos y entramos por el inmenso portón de la entrada recorrimos un corredor con varias puertas en el, Mikan supuso que la que estaba al final era la que daba con el baile por lo que camino sin preguntar pero antes de llegar Ruka la tomo de la mano levemente Antes de ir al gran baile -preguntándole con cortesía – ¿me podría acompañar a otro lugar?

-Por supuesto

Se desviaron a la izquierda caminaron un poco más hasta entrar en un magnifico y simple vestíbulo con muebles de colores pasteles y un gran balcón donde divisaba se una silueta conocida

-Ve te está esperando –les dijeron Nonoko y sumiré al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa, la castaña asintió pues va había reconocido de quien se trataba esa misteriosa silueta por lo que sin miedo avanzó. Una vez cerca pude ver a Natsume con esmoquin negro camisa blanca y mascara roja parecía toso un príncipe un dios claro porque lo es

-Me da gusto volver a verte –fue lo primero que dijo el pelinegro con cariño hacia la castaña

-A mi igual –sonriente y sin dejarla continuar el se poso enfrente de ella mirándola directamente a los ojos

-ven vamos –le tendió la mano, sin pensarlo dos veces la castaña la acepto sin dudas

-¿A dónde?-cuestiono mientras ambos salían del balcón hacia el jardín

-a un lugar donde nadie nos molestes

Ella asiente el comienzo del laberinto fue el destino el pelinegro la lleva a un enorme jardín apartados de la gente y el ruido, grandioso repleto de todo tipo de flores y en el centro una pequeña fuente de agua y nos sentamos

-Estas hermosas –al escuchar estas palabras se sonrojo furiosamente

-gra... -tartamudeo-y tu muy guapo- susurro rápidamente -Natsume la quedo mirando fijamente ella no sabía que mas decir-al igual que Ruka el también está muy guapo con su esmoquin gris y mascara azul marino -no quería quedar como una fácil por lo que dijo eso sin pensar

"Con que Ruka también "-pensó el pelinegro con un poco de enojo y celos se dio cuenta que odiaba que ella mirara a otros hombres

-Aunque he visto mejores –esas palabras la hirieron como podía decir eso y sin pensarlo Lo empujo y cae sentado en la orilla de la fuente se dejo llevar por el enojo al ver la situación en la que se encuentra la castaña sin aguantarlo más se ríe a más no poder pero al ver la cara de enojo de pelinegro, en eso preciso momento se arrepiente

-Lo siento, lo siento, en serio lo siento no pensé lo sí- no continua su disculpa pues el pelinegro se comenzó a reír fuertemente dejado a una confundida castaña. No dijo nada solo reía una vez que paro un poco estiro la mano para que ella lo ayudara a pararse ella hizo y en un jalo ella termino en el suelo encima de Natsume

-Venganza –susurrándole al oído se vuelta para que ella ahora quedara debajo de el

-ok lo siendo-trato de excusarse

-No vuelvas a decir que otro chico es guapo

Se dio vuelta de nuevo quedando Mikan arriba-Y tú que haz vistos mejores

-Te lo juro –sentándose en la fuente

-Y yo igual – cayeron en un silencio no incomodo era ameno y lleno de emoción se miraron primero los ojos luego sus labios cada vez acercándose más y más sintieron la respiración de ambo en sus rostros tocaron sus nariz lentamente con timidez sin retroceder se fundieron en un beso de amor puro sin fronteras suave y delicado como si fuera el primer beso, el verdadero

Una vez rompido el beso por falta de aire sus caras solo expresaban paz y tranquilidad con una sonrisa acompañada de timidez

-Y porque la celebración del baile-trato de cambiar el tema y ambiente aunque lo disfrutara no sabía que decir después del magnífico beso por lo que fue mejor cambiar el tema

La expresión de Natsume cambio de una feliz a un aseria y de culpa cosa que extraño a la castaña -"será que no le gusto el beso"- pensó ella -Un amigo mío cumple un año más de casado con su esposa y me pió prestada mi casa

-De estar muy feliz tu amigo

-No lo creas

-Porque lo dices

-Fue un matrimonio sin amor por conveniencia el no la ama ni ella

-Pero el no a intentado amar a su esposa

Reflexiono un poco como pensando en ello -Para ser sincero nunca le paso por la cabeza enamorarse pero ya es tarde para que ame a su esposa

-Nunca es tarde para amar

-Lo sé pero el problema es que el ya ama a otra persona con todo su ser

-Eso es muy triste oírlo no puedo ni imaginar estar un una situación así de complicada

-Si

-Pero tranquila el ya tiene un plan para estar con ella es loco y arriesgado pero solo espera que ella acepte

-Ojala acepte no importa lo loco y arriesgado si ella lo ama de seguro aceptara

-Yo también espero eso –y que me ame-esto último susurro para sí mismo

-Eh dijiste algo

-No nada

-Dime

-Nada

-Dime

\- nada

Volvieron a quedar a centímetros cerca de sus rostros volviendo a besarse una vez más con el mismo sentimiento de hace segundos

-Vamos a la fiesta

-No podemos

-Mira estamos empapados como podremos ir así

-eso no es un problema –coloco sus manos en las mejillas de Mikan, ella sintió como una ola de calor entraba en todo su cuerpo tan fuerte que secaba por completo sus ropas pero lo mas extraño es que no la daña es más le agradaba se sentía tan cálido y seguro tan reconfortante que pasaría toda su vida en ese calor –magias de Dioses –acariciando ahora las secas mejillas de Mikan

-Gracias –dijo dulcemente Mikan acariciando las cálidas manos de Natsume se escucha las campanas cosa que ase sonreía a la castaña pues era un sonido hermoso

-Las campanas-susurra Mikan

-lo sé significa el baile comenzara todos los invitados deben estar adentro en este momento las estoy comenzando a odiarlas

-Tengo que bailar obligatoriamente con alguien primero pero promete una cosa

-¿Qué?

-aunque me odies mas de noche guárdame un baile

-porque te odiaría

-Solo promételo te entandaras más tarde

-Te lo prometo con gusto bailare contigo

Una vez volvieron al vestíbulo donde solo Ruka esperaba solo en uno de los muebles

-Te la encargo mucho amigo

-Cuenta conmigo

-te veo luego-le dice el pelinegro a su castaña

-en marcha ya tocaron las campanas-comenta el rubio, la castaña solo asienta y lo sigue

Natsume se retira primero por una puerta mientras que Ruka y Mikan por otra

Cruzaron la gran puerta d mármol que anterior mente habían visto al final del pasillo encontrándose con una multitud de gente a sus pies como se supone que todo el mundo estaba reunido se sorprendieron a l abrirse la puerta por lo que todos miraron y quedaron aun mas sorprendido al mirar la belleza que bajaron algunas gradas, apoyándose sobre una columna, era una diosa era lo único que se escuchaba en los murmuros de envidia y admiración

Estábamos todos enmascarados para Mikan era mucho mejor ya que la vergüenza era menos ya que no podían ver su rostro ni la conocían así no sabrían que es humana .Como los invitados eran parte de la sociedad acomodada, ellos llevaban ropa lujosa y elegante en concordancia con el estilo de sus máscaras, que eran decoradas artísticamente fijé los ojos en aquella ola de criaturas hermosas en forma humanas que se movían a mis pies. Aquellos dominós de todos los colores, aquellos vestidos pintorreados y aquellos grotescos disfraces, formaban un espectáculo que no tenía semejanza con nada humano.

Orquestas en el Salón de Baile se comenzaba a escuchar levemente, la Sala de Columnas en el "círculo" tienen un largo y abierto espacio para bailar las personas estaban al alrededor esperando la castaña no sabía qué y no le importaba lo único que hacía era buscar a su querido Natsume esperando verlo en alguna esquina

Los homenajeados no salían todavía de a su balcón

Y ahí fue cuando lo vi tan serio y sin emoción saliendo del balcón acompañado de una hermosa Diosa rubia con una sonrisa amarga, el corazón de la castaña por un instante sintió que se paraba y se rompía como un crista

La música empezó a tocar. Y ambos solos comenzaron a danza

No es un espejismo ni un sueño

-pero que - Intento decir la castaña pero no le salían mas palabras de la boca estaba en blanco no sabía que sentir o que pensar

* * *

**Como ya dije estoy de vacaciones por lo que no estoy en mi casa, ni siquiera en mi ciudad estoy en la casa de una prima cerca del mar con una computadora prestada y subiendo el capitulo por lo que no me matén por lo tarde, lo siento.  
**

**Me alegra saber que ustedes me apoyan ,me siguen y me animan a continuar la historia gracias en serio muchas gracias son lo mejor del mundo y espero no decepcionarles **

**respecto a la pregunta que me dejaron en un reviews solo diré que no esto en INP y quiero mantenerme en e anonimato por lo que no diré en que instituto estoy y muchas gracias por tu apoyo **

**por cierto estoy mi otra historia revísenla el sábado publicare mas de "Ella mi todo mi salvación" pdt: creo que le cambiare de nombre a mi segunda historia. díganme que piensa **

**Disculpen alguna falta de ortografía**

**Dejen sus reviews gracias a todos por leer y seguir mi historia **

**Hasta luego, los quiero **

**besos volados por internet.**


	11. Chapter 11: Propuesta

**La concubina del dios del fuego**

**Resumen:**

Natsume Hyuga el dios del fuego está harto de su matrimonio arreglado con la diosa de la belleza y la crueldad Luna Koizumi decide escapar a la tierra un rato y se interna en un bosque pensando que allí no lo van a encontrar tan pronto pero ahí es donde se encuentra algo que nunca creyó que encontraría y a alguien que jamás dejara ir

* * *

**Hola a todo  
**

_**No soy dueña de **__**los personajes de**** Gakuen Alice le pertenecen a Tachibana Higuchi** _

* * *

**Capitulo 11: Propuesta **

Aquellas extrañas y hermosas criaturas se agitaban con sus magníficos trajes al son de la orquesta cuya armonía llegaba a mis oídos en medio de susurros, de risas y de alabanza por aquellos seres tan perfectos que bailaban espléndidamente en aquel Gran Salón. El corazón de Mikan no sabía cómo reaccionar como sentirse no comprendía era como si le hubieran atravesado una espada por el pecho dolía y eso era lo único que podía explicar

El semblante de Natsume no era bueno no reconocía su mirada perdida y ausente esa mirada que reflejaba un enorme vacío, la castaña al verlo de esa forma tan presionado recordó lo que charlaron a pocos minutos. El era la persona con la triste historia de aquel matrimonio sin amor y su amor prohibido- "quizás yo sea aquella que robo el corazón de Natsume"-se decía con esperanza la castaña a sí misma, pues el pelinegro había dicho que está enamorado pero nunca dijo de quien

Poco a poco más gente se unía en su baile, se cogieron unos a otros por las manos, por los brazos, por el cuello se formó un gran círculo, empezando entonces un movimiento circular; dando vueltas con velocidad creciente y con extrañas posturas, dando vueltas cada vez con más rapidez y después con lentitud guiados por la música, con más delirio que alegría, En una danza sincronizada

Muy pronto llegué a no saber si lo que tenía ante mis ojos era sueño o realidad, todo aquel ruido, todo aquel murmullo, toda aquella confusión, toda aquella música estaban comenzando en afectar los pensamiento de Mikan por lo que opto por salir a tomar aire

-Sakura-san –Ruka llamo a Mikan pero esta no le prestó atención y siguió avanzando él rubio prefirió dejarla sola para que se tranquilizaba de seguro estaría confundida. Natsume al verla lejos de Ruka quiso detenerla pues tal vez si se iba no regresaría pero no pudo ya que si baile aun no terminaba

Me detuve un instante bajo el pórtico que daba a uno de los tantos balcones del salón para tranquilizarme lleno mi espíritu de aire para calmar tanta confusión. Mikan noto que a sus pies rodaba un anillo, sintiendo curiosidad lo alzo para verlo más detenidamente era de oro con dos piedritas de cristal incrustadas hermoso sin dudas

-¿De quién serán?-se pregunta la castaña observando con dedicación el anillo. De la nada una extraña mujer de pelo rosa y ojos marrones venia impecable con su traje color vino tinto, se me acerca con paso apresurado es hermosa y llevaba consigo un aire de sostificacion, elegancia y carisma una llego a mi respiro hondo para recuperar el aire utilizado sin perder la elegancia

-Hey tu hola-saludo amablemente a Mikan una vez estando en frente de ella

-¿Yo? -pregunto tal vez la confundía con otra persona al llevar mascara no reconocería bien

-Si –dijo tranquilamente - tienes el anillo

-¡Ah! Este anillo. Yo le recogí toma

-Si gracias se fue rodando y no pude pararlo- Mikan le entrego el anillo y ambas sonreirán amablemente

-De nada

-Este anillo es muy preciado para mí-comentaba a la castaña que la observado detenidamente –Me lo regalo alguien importante en mi vida

-Es de tu novio-dedujo la castaña al ver como la peli rosa se sonrojaba

-Algo así

-Me alegro por ti debes estar muy enamorada

-Si claro que si, sabes nos conocemos desde pequeños y siempre nos llevábamos muy mal peleando en cada momento crecimos juntos y ese odio fue convirtiéndose en amor pero ninguno de los dos lo aceptaba pasamos muchos obstáculos estuve a punto de perder tanto su amistad como amor ya que no hacía nada por luchar pero poco a poco el amor fue floreciendo naturalmente para convertirse en un verdadero amor

-Amor verdadero-repitió en un susurro la castaña pensando las palabreas de la mujer pensando en Natsume en lo que siente por el "seria amor verdadero" "lucharía por el" esa era una de las tantos pensamientos que rondaban por su mente, el corazón de Mikan se oprimía de inseguridades llevando su mano al pecho para calmar el dolor

-Tú tienes a alguien ¿verdad?

-Ehh-dijo desconcertada saliendo de sus pensamientos

-Se te nota

Sin quererle sentir pues sentía que podía confiar en ella además si no se expresaba su mente explotaría –Si-susurro sonrojada- más o menos pero digamos que nuestra situación es imposible

-Yo también creía en lo mismo pues solo éramos amigos y pensaba que si no decía mis sentimientos y me quedaba de bazos cruzados sin luchar las cosas ente nosotros durarían pero me equivoque, te doy un consejo lucha por tu amor aunque sea imposible lucha porque si no te arrepentirás de no haberlo intentado te lo digo por experiencia

Sus palabras resonaron en la mente de la castaña como abriendo sus ojos a lo desconocido y en ese momento supo como tenía que enfrentar a su amor - Eso are luchare-con voz decidida y totalmente convencida

-Me alegro-dijo la mujer-Por cierto no me e presentado soy Misaki Harada diosa de la felicidad Y tu

-Soy Mikan sakura mucho gusto en conocerte

-Y que diosa eres

-No yo no soy ninguna diosa

-A, ¿no?-pregunto extrañada- juraría que lo eras eres tan hermosa y tienes una aura celestial – Misaki se quedo un tanto confusa pues, al ser ella una Diosa puede sentir a otros dioses y la persona que tiene enfrente tiene la misma energía espiritual ,es decir, su alma que la de un dios

-Me algas gracias-dijo a castaña algo tímida pues no está acostumbrada a halagos y al ver que no es mala persona quiso decir la verad - pero para decir verdad yo soy una hum…..

-Hay esta Misaki porque saliste corriendo te estaba buscando nos perdimos el primer baile -Mikan no pudo continuar pues una voz de hombre la detuvo, un chico de aproximadamente la misma edad que debe tener Misaki unos 20 se acerco junto con Ruka posicionándose alado de Mikan para hablar con la peli rosa

-Tsubasa –susurro sonrojada-lo siento salí a buscar algo que se me cayo-se excuso la peli rosa

-Y yo que quería bailar contigo-dijo con resignación

-Tranquilo bailamos en la siguiente danza

-Y ella ¿quién es? –pregunto al darse cuenta de la presencia de la castaña que estaba a su lado

-Ah si ella es Mikan Sakura es mi amiga- esa palabra hiso sonreír a la castaña no era que no tenia amigas pues si la tenia era solo que no escuchaba esa palabra hace tiempo yeso la puso feliz -Mikan el es Tsubasa del que te hable antes

-Tu novio-ambos sé sonrojaron por el inocente comentario de la castaña aunque eran algo más que novios ya que estaba casados aun le apenaba hablar libremente de su relación en público por lo que solo se limitaron a asentir

-Mucho gusto-la saludo con un beso en la mano con cortesía y caballería

-El gusto es mío-izo una reverencia - tienes una hermosa novia cuídala

-Por supuesto

-Por cierto –dijo Misaki al darse cuenta de que Ruka estaba a su lado –Mikan el es….-no pudo terminar pues este la interrumpió dejándolo sorprendida

-Nogi-san lo sé-dijo tranquilamente mientas el rubio solo asentía con amabilidad y su sonrisa - perdón por lo de antes

-Ya te sientes mejor

La castaña asintió si querer decir más detalles -si lo siento por salir sin decir palabra

-Descuida

-Me perdí –dijo Misaki interrumpiendo la conversación de los dos, confundida al ver como los dos se hablaban con tanta familiaridad -¿ustedes se conocen?

-Si él fue quien me trajo al baile

-Ah sí –dijo Tsubasa con voz incrédula-y yo que pensaba que tu amor por cierta señorita era verdadero

-Ehhhh –exclamo el rubi como su amigo había llegado a semejante conclusión –No, no es la que ustedes piensas –meneando la cabeza en forma negativa- No lo malentiendan solo fue un favor que hice

-Con que favor –continuo Tsubasa ahora con un tono burlón por las expresiones en la cara de su amigo además lo conocía muy buen y sabia que jamás fallaría a su amor

-Les contare toda la historia después regresemos al salón el primer baile ya acabo pronto comenzara el segundo y ustedes no querrán perdérselo verdad

-No –dijo seriamente - pero aun así- aun queriendo molestar a su amigo - no te libras de contarme la historia completa

-Si, si como queras pero-sabia que una vez que se le metían ideas a la cabeza no pararía hasta conocer todo la historia- después-todos caminaron de regreso pero la castaña se quedo un tanto atrás no sabía si avanzar, si enfrentarse y luchar por un amor prohibido sabía que estaba mal prensar en el esposo de otra pero para ella es inevitable sentir algo por el pelinegro ya que no lo pues sacar de la cabeza y una porte de ella se sentía culpable de pensar en destruir un matrimonio -Vienes Mikan-la voz de ruca la saco de sus pensamientos ello salo se apresuro en seguirles

Una vez que todos juntos regresaron a círculo del Gran Salón el primer baile ya había terminando por lo que las personas estaban esparcidas por todo el lugar. Ruka diviso a Natsume en los puestos del trono que mira de un lado para otro como tratando de buscar a alguien, el pelinegro a ver a su amigo y a su lado a la castaña

-Natsume te esta de estar buscando-comento Ruka a Mikan

-En serio-dijo la castaña con tono de emoción y dudas. Mikan busco con la mirada a él pelinegro para encontrarlo de una manera elegante abriéndose paso por la multitud para llegar a su lado

-¿Por qué Natsume la está buscando?-pregunto Tsubasa

-Te cuento luego –se limito a decir

-Aquí estas- dijo el pelinegro una vez llego a estar al frente de la castaña -pensé que te habías ido

-Te prometí un baile –Natsume se sintió aliviado al escuchar decir esas palabras la tomo de la mano dulcemente acto seguido la castaña se sonrojo

-Entonces vamos a la pista – se fueron directo a la pista de baile sin tomar en cuenta a los demás

-Nos ignoraron-comento sarcásticamente Tsubasa

-Así parece –DIJO Misaki-¿Que pasa aquí?

-Tengo la ligera sospecha que lo sabremos pronto-respondo con un suspiro

Mikan vio, a través de su antifaz, que sus ojos carmesí, se fijaban en los suyos; le miró un instante con indecisión. Después, de repente, pasando su brazo alrededor del de la castaña para así comenzar la danza, estaban los dos solo dando vueltas alrededor de un circulo de personas que los observaban un poco intricados

Bailaron por unos minutos solos en silencio sin decir ni una palabra solo se miraban a los ojos detenidamente como buscando respuestas entre vueltas poco a poco parejas se fueron uniendo como Misaki y Tsubasa que los observaban

-Te dije que me odiaría-rompio el silencio Natsume - por lo ocurrido

-No te odio- "no puedo odiarte"-pensó la castaña- solo estoy confundía y un poco enfadada

-Sé que me odias por ocultarte la verdad no quise por qué no me odiarías

-Por eso fue que hace un momento me contaste un poco de tu historia

-si, quería que entendieras el motivo

-Es tan confuso, todo esto es tan nuevo para mí, tu, este mundo, tienes a alguien mas en tu vida con a que yo no puedo luchar ella es tu esposa

-No fue mi decisión

-Pero es tu esposa y el hecho que no la quieras no va a cambiar nada

-lo sé aun así yo te quiero-su era un susurro firme con determinación y seriedad

\- quizás sea repentino al decirte esto pero no puedo evitarlo –espero unos segundos tratando de reunir valor era ahora o nunca -yo también te quiero y quiero estar contigo para siempre

-de veras

-No te mentiría -sonrió-Pero no podemos es incorrecto

-lo sé – respiro hondamente-Mikan

-Dime Natsume

-Confía en mí

-Con mi vida-dijo sin vacilar

-Entonces ven- la cogió de la mano llevándola al frente de los tronos en uno estaba sentada Luna rígida mirando a la parejita con odio y sed de venganza, se arrodillo y todos en el baile dejaron de hacer lo que sea que estaba haciendo para mirar al frene incluso los músicos dejaron detonar para sumergir al Gran Salón en un silencio

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto con vergüenza y timidez

-Comunicare algo Mikan si aceptas estaremos juntos para siempre y si no aunque me duela te dejaré ir

-Aquí en frente de todos yo el Dios de Fuego Natsume Hyuga te propongo a ti Mikan Sakura por favor acepta -espero unos segundos y la tensión por las palabras firmes y decididas de un Dios recorrió todo salón -SE MI CONCUBINA

.

.

.

.

.

-Acepto

* * *

**bueno espero que lo disfruten sin mas que decir**

**Disculpen alguna falta de ortografía**

**Dejen sus reviews gracias en serio a todos por leer y seguir mi historia **

**Hasta luego,**

**besos.**


	12. Chapter 12:Consecuencias

**La concubina del dios del fuego**

**Resumen:**

Natsume Hyuga el dios del fuego está harto de su matrimonio arreglado con la diosa de la belleza y la crueldad Luna Koizumi decide escapar a la tierra un rato y se interna en un bosque pensando que allí no lo van a encontrar tan pronto pero ahí es donde se encuentra algo que nunca creyó que encontraría y a alguien que jamás dejara ir

* * *

**Hola a todo  
**

_**No soy dueña de **__**los personajes de**** Gakuen Alice le pertenecen a Tachibana Higuchi** _

* * *

**Capitulo 11: Consecuencias **

En esta noche con el viento soplando levemente la propuesta aceptada los paralizo, solo se escuchaba comolas campanas sonaron, resonaron una y otra vez todo el mundo en silencio quedo petrificados conmocionados aquellas impactantes palabras que en el viento se repetían sin poder creerlas, era algo ilógico, impensable e imposible pero eso no importaba las palabras que los ataban ya estaban dichas y la corte noble que presenciaba el baile las había escuchado ya no hay vuelta atrás

Ahora solo se esperan los resultados y las consecuencias de este acto descontrolado por amor

-No sabes la felicidad de escuchar esas palabras-decía Natsume con palabras cargadas de sentimientos encontrados con paz y tranquilidad

-Realmente no se qué significa lo que he hecho –Mikan dijo dudosa -pero no quiero separarme de ti –afirmo con una sonrisa mas convencida –quiero luchar por ti

-Y yo igual –contesto decisivo si vacilar y con tono de alegría -luchare para que siempre este junto a mí. Sin previo aviso el pelinegro beso delicadamente los labios de su amada sin importarle los demásy con este acto por parte del Dios que fue gustosamente recibido por la castaña se cerraban el pacto que los uniría para el resto de sus vidas

-Un momento –interrumpe casi gritando fingiendo mantener elegancia luna a los tortolos que profesaban su amor con devoción, con voz y mirada de odio puro y enfermizo se paró de su trono bruscamente–como te atreves –se dirigió hacia Natsume –a insultarme de esa manera

-Eso no te incumbe Luna –contesto ferozmente con decisión

-Eres mi esposo –grito nuevamente furiosa-me incumbe en todo

-Da igual-resoplo el azabache- el pacto está hecho la corte asido presente y el beso sello el juramento de los dos

-Maldito lo tenías planeado desde el principio

-Y eso ¿qué?

-La matare-lanzando una feroz onda oscura de sus manos al lugar en el que se presenciaba Mikan. Todos los presentes tenían los ojos bien abiertos presenciado el espectáculo si pestañar unos

-Natsume –susurro al ver como esa onda oscura se dirigía rápidamente a ella y Natsume no hacía nada por detenerlo

-Tranquila –escucho de Natsume esas palabras que la relajaron. Antes de que llegara a chocar con la castaña la onda se desvaneció tan rápido como fue creada a centímetros del receptor. La cara de Luna es un poema la ira y la incredulidad de que su ataque no funcionara no se podían ocultar estaba más que claro de que estaba sumamente enojada

-Ya lo olvidaste Luna-cometo Natsume –No puedes lastimarla ahora que es Mikan mi concubinael pacto esta echo los dioses la protegen, yo laprotejo, esa ley es sagrada ni siquiera tu podrás romperla

No lo creo-habla con rabia y dispara de nuevo pero al igual que la primera desvanece -Yo soy Luna koizumi Diosa de la Crueldad y la Oscuridad yo doy muerte es imposible que no pueda destruirte

-No puedes lastimara-afirmó el azabache- No puedes hacerle daño

Esto no se queda así-dijo la rubia en vista de que sus ataques no podrían llegarle ni hacerle algún rasguño era como si un campo invisible de fuerzala cubriera por completo - pagaras por haberme humillado de esa forma-Luna miraba con odio, rabia, ira y desprecioa inocente jovencita castaña que se mantenía callada procesando lo ocurrido con sus manos en el pecho apretándolo con fuerza - La fiesta acabo marchaos de aquí –sin más se encamino a una de las puertas más cercanas que tenia para salir del salón junto con dos sirvientas

El azabache viendo el estado de shop en el que se encontraba su amadase apresuro a acercarse mientras todo la multitud de dioses y demás se alegaban hacia la puesta murmurando con desfachatez el escándalo de hace unos minutos

-¿Está bien Mikan?- pregunto Natsume con suavidad

-No lo sé –susurro-no entiendo muy bien las cosa ¿Qué está pasando?

-Tranquila pequeña te lo explicare más tarde-dijo mirándola a los ojos. La castaña solo se limito a asentir

-Dios de fuego Natsume Hyuga-una repentina voz anciana y gruesa los hizo mirar a ambos en dirección de la voz para encontrarse con cuatro ancianos paraos enfrente de ellos sus caras largas y serias le provocaban nervios a Mikan mientras que Natsume la ponía detrás de el protectoramente -creo que nos debe una explicación no lo cree-dijo uno de ellos el que estaba más cerca

Si –dijo firmemente -estoy consciente de ello contactare una reunión con ustedes dentro de poco –y mirando a cada uno de ellos, viendo que falta dos pues la corte de sabios son seis en total añadió-cuando todos estén reunidos

-Los sabios faltantes de la corte tuvo un inconveniente y no pudo asistir-agrego otro de los anciano-ellos volverá en unos días

-No ós preocupéis cuando ellos regresen yo me haré presente

-Eso esperamos –hablo otro de los ancianos

-También queremos conocer a su nueva concubina –comento otro de los sabios mirando a la castaña

-Por supuesto

-Y dígame ellaes…

-Es una humana-Natsume lo interrumpió no dejar malentendidos

-¿humana?-pregunto un poco asombrado

-Si por que la duda

-Su aura se me hace conocida –reflexiono por un instante vio una chispa de algo espiritual que solo los dioses pueden tener fue como una chispa pero se desvaneció al segundo de verlo movió la cabeza en forma negativa -no importa debo de haberme equivocado

-Debe estar muy consciente de las consecuencias verdad-dijo el primer sabio que había hablado anteriormente

-Lo se

-Bueno –comento sin más por lo cual discutir por ahora -en ese caso nos retiramos con su permiso –y con una leve reverencia todos se dieron la vuelta en dirección a la salida -Esperamos ansioso sus visitas-fue lo último que susurraron peligrosamente para que solo Natsume lo recibiera

-Tienes mucho que explicar –comentó la castaña una vez se quedaron solo

-Hm-Natsume dejo de mirar a Mikan y le echo una vista al Gran Salón casi estaba vacío a exención de unas cuantas personas diviso a lo lejos a Ruka, Tsubasa, Misaki que al verlo se encaminaron en su dirección, también le tenía que explicar a yo pero primero era su castaña volvió a mirar el Salón para después poner su mirada en dos sirvientas que comenzaban a limpiar las mesas -Sumiré Nonoko –las llamó en minutos ambas ya se encontraban adelantes de ellos

-Si amo-respondieron ambas con una inclinación

-Lleven a Mikan a mis aposentos-ordeno

-Por supuesto –hablo Sumiré

-Sigas nos Mikan- sama –dijo Nonoko señalando con su mano derecha la dirección a un costado

-Pero-dijo con dudas la castaña- Natsume a tus aposentos estas seguro

-Tranquila –le hablo sabiendo a lo que se refería -Luna no estará .Yo iré en un momento

-De acuerdo-asiente le dedica una sonríe a su amado y se va siguiendo el camino que Sumiré Nonoko le indican

-Se puede saber qué demonios haz echo Natsume –exclama Ruka una vez llego hacia el pelinegro junto con sus dos amigos

-La que liantes hoy amigo-dijo burlonamente Tsubasa

-Así que Mikan y tu ya se conocían-reflexiono Misaki

-Ruka, Tsubasa, Miaski ustedes también

-No lo puedo creer con ese era tu plan pero en que pesabas-resoplo el rubio

-Estoy cansado mañana me reprocharan lo que quieran

-Si es verdad-hablo serenamente Misaki -Hoy ha sido una noche muy ajetreada no lo creer, es mejor ir a descansar

-Pero mañana sin falta nos contaras todo-hablo Tsubasa

-Hm-asintió sin más el pelinegro ya cansado de sermones como si fuera un niño pequeño que lo retan por todo es verdad izo algo imprudente pero si no lo hacia el se quedaría solo sin ella

-Buenas noches-dijeron la pareja de esposo y se retiraron dejando la curiosidad en el aire. Natsume también emprendió la marcha para volver a reunirse con su amada pero Ruka aun no podía estar tranquilo no lo entendía por qué sacrificarla de esa manera

\- ¿Porque lo hiciste?-le pregunto intriga el rubio a su mejor amigo caminando por la misma rota que tomo Mikan

-A que te refieres

-Porque lo hiciste tú más que nadie sabe como sufren las concubinas de un dios además es humana

-Lo sé-cerro los ojos con dolor luego los abrió deteniendo su caminata en lo fríos pasillos con esa luz tenue que se divisaba a lo lejos recordando unas escenas de su familia algunas tristes otras alegres - pero no podía es más fuerte que mi o mi razón para pensar

-Me doy cuenta-susurro e rubio no le gustaba que si amigo recordara el pasado que vivió y eso era lo que justamente estaba pasando sonrió un poco irónicamente se había dado cuenta de algo - Los amores de tu familia si son complicados y las consecuencias son peores

-Sabes ahora entiendo porque mi padre actuó de esa manera y yo culpando

-tu padre fue un gran hombre que se enamoro perdidamente de tu madre sin tener encuentra las consecuencias igual que lo estás haciendo tu en este momento

-La historia se repite –dijo Natsume su voz reflejaba un poco de ironía, tristeza y culpa -Quisiera que las cosas no sucedieran así

-Pero así están no puedes cambiarla ella sufrirá

-Eso es lo que más me duele

\- Ya esta echo nos vemos mañana tienes a una jovencita esperando explicaciones ¿verdad? Adiós

-Claro-amos se fueron por direcciones opuestas. Natsume siguió su camino a su habitación parándose en una enorme puerta de mármol con decoraciones al estilo marroco respiro profundamente para después abrir lentamente la puerta encontrándose con una la más bella vista que nunca pensó tener hay estaba ella con su hermoso vestido sentada en el sillón pegado a la ventana en forma diagonal mirando las afueras tan tranquilamente su pelo que antes estaba cogido ahora danzaba libremente con el viento que entraba por la ventana parecía un ángel era un ángel

-Mikan –susurro ella al escuchar la voz giro su cabeza con alegría como si no lo hubiera visto desde hace año sus ojos reflejaban alegría este camino hacia ella sentándose en la esquina del sillón le acaricio suavemente la mejilla

-Te esperaba-susurro sonriéndole y sonrojada por el acto

-Lo sé –dejo de acariciarla y le agarro las manos con dulzura

-Me contaras

-¿Que quieres saber?

Mikan pensó tenia tanto que preguntar que no sabía cómo comenzar lo pensó muy bien y al final lo decidió la pregunta más importante que aun no tenia cloro además esa palabra sentía que cambiaría el curso de su vida en realidad ya lo está cambiando

-¿Qué es ser una concubina?

* * *

Las decisiones tomas esta noche perduraran en las consecuencias por la eternidad

* * *

**bueno es tarde lo se, pero aquí esta este nuevo capitulo **

**Disculpen alguna falta de ortografía**

**Dejen sus reviews me encanta saber su opinión gracias en a todos por leer y seguir mi historia **

**Hasta luego**

**besos.**


End file.
